THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY
by Ravensoul1987
Summary: What if two sisters were trained by a dragon, Angel, time mage, fairy and a legendary swordsman. Here's their story. AN. Start reading from chapter 2 if you don't want the training also restructure chapter listing sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Just two note to begin with. First you all can skip this chapter if you want, its just their training and second I messed up the chapter numbers and I'll fix it when I can**

 **THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY**

 **PROLOGE**

The cave starts collapsing as the young girl and an even younger girl runs through. Zeraph had used his magic to collapse the cave ontop of the two, the younger girl stumbles a bit but the older one pulls her up again and carries the smaller girl as she keeps running.

Seeing a bright light further up the tunnel the older girl redoubles her efforts and runs even faster to the light. After she runs through the light, she's in a room with six beings in. One was a very large person with a comically large moustache (Zodiac king.) The next was a fairy but human sized, the young girl though she was very pretty with her spiraling and spikey tattoos. The third was a dragon (Bahamut, the dragon queen.) The fourth was an angel with all the elements swirling around her. Fifth was a human covered with black samurai armour and had three swords on each hip and a bow on his back. Last was a human woman with black and red hair. (Yes, I stole a few characters.)

The Angel was the first to speak, her voice as soft and as smooth as silk. "We can teach both you and your sister all of our magics. We will give you the strength to fight back and win against the wizards who use an innocent element to unleash their hatred upon the world. All we ask in return, is that you stand and fight for the good that you will meet in the world. Can you do this? Will you do this?" The girl looks around at the beings in front of them and then to her sister. The younger girl smiles and nods her head very determinedly, set the older girl agrees to the beings terms. "Yes we can and will fight for the good in the hearts if others." "Very well, mother will start your training. Best of luck."

The fairy floats forwards and holds both of their hands. A bright light encases them as the begin to feel weightless. When the light dies down the girls are in a forest the girls know well. They were back in the forest they grew up in. "My name is Lacrymacear, I am the mother to the forests and woodlands all over the world. With my teachings you will wield and control the flow of nature. You will be able to grow entire forests from one acorn and fill the biggest of cities with flowers. You will also be able to ask the creatures of the forests to aide you in battle. But first let's build somewhere for you two to live."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fifty years have passed since Lacrymacear started teaching the girls in nature magic, but the girls haven't aged a day. "Okay you two, today's your big test. You have to make a living, breathing forest from a wasteland. Convince animals to live there and to fight by your side. Do your best and I will decide if you have mastered all I can teach you."

The fairy then warps them to a desolate waste land and gives them some starting supplies food, water ect. "You have ten years before the first attack. Good luck." The fairy then disappears and the six beings watch through a lacrima.

The older girl look to her little sister, her thinking face set. "First we need river, for the drink of life brings more life to it." The younger girl thinks for a few seconds and then clicks her fingers. "We need a mountain." The two girls join hands and chant the spell needed. "To mother Gia, we ask you listen to our plea's and raise the ground high."

A green magical circle floats a few inches off the ground and stays spinning faster and faster. Then the ground starts shaking, the ground beneath them cracks and the ground starts pushing itself up. Higher and higher the ground pushed itself until just as suddenly it all stopped. "Thank you mother gia." They pant and younger girl collapses through exhaustion. The older girl cups her hands. "Father Sky, please listen and grant my request, please may I have a storm infinite lacrima." A few seconds after she asks and a small sphere of magical power appears in her hands, she keeps focusing on the ball watching it grow as her sister forms a cave around them. When the older sister has made the ball big enough, the younger girl pours some water into it. The ball turns blue and clouds start forming outside. They encase the ball of power in a clear shell. The ball floats where they leave it and they sit down and rest. The older sister pulled the little sis into a hug and whispers. "Go to sleep little sis, we did good today." After kiss her sisters forehead and nose, the two sleep.

The next the girls rise and after a breakfast of apples and cold cuts they climb to the very tip of the mountain. Standing back to back the girls charged their magic. "Nature's wrath, Spiral Slash!" The attack used two sets of twin stone blades that went spiraling down the mountain and separated in four directions.

Just as the blades went their ways the first drops of rain came down. The infinite lacrima had fully activated and was making the rain. The two sisters enter the cave and watch as the rain encompasses the whole mountain range they had created. After half an hour the rainwater finally filled the massive gouges making the four rivers they wanted. The sisters used one of the newly formed rivers to ride down the mountain and get to the hilly area below.

By the time they had got there it was fairly late in the afternoon so they decided on one more goal then rest. They drew a magic circle in the ground and started the spell to turn the land into grassy fields. "We stand on this most desolate land, and to it we gift it the gift of life. Fields green and soil rich!"

They're combined magic was sent out in pulsing out from the two girls. The first wave turned the hard rock into soft fertile ground, the second putting worms and other insects throughout the soil. The third magically planting the seeds and acorns. The rest of the waves magically increased the rate of growth, causing the section of land they they were on to grow in to a forest in a matter of hours. The younger sister again collapsed, thoroughly drained of magic. The older girl picks her up and carries her little sister to a tree and they both fall asleep.

A week later and they had all the sections all into one massive forest and they'd made caves, streams and waterfalls throughout. The first bird came up to the forest and made it's home in a tree. The next day thousands of birds lived in the new forest as well as badgers, deer and Foxe's. On the last day of that week a line wolf approached the sisters and sat in front of them. "My name is Lobo, I am the immortal king of the wolves. I wish to move my pack into your forest. Would you allow this?" The sister look at each other and smile. "Yes, welcome to our forest king Lobo." The sisters say, bowing to the wolf. "Such manners from to humans, at least some of your kind are good." The wolf says before howling.

A year goes by and all the wildlife settles and the forest spreads. All the animals are happy and even some faries move in. The girls turn some of the trees into Ents as forest guardians. (basically giant humans x trees.) The six from before decide to test the girls early. They send an army of demons to destroy what the girls had created.

A lone bird saw the army and shot off to warn the girls. They walked to the edge of the forest and into the field just outside. The demon army watched as the two girls left the forest when they we halfway between the forest and the demons, the Ent came out, followed by the bears and the wolves. Soon enough every animal in the forest was standing behind the two sisters as one complete army, from the mighty Ents to the smallest bee and everything in between. They we about to charge when clapping was heard.

They turned to see Lacrymacear and the red and black haired human came from the demon army, which crumbled to dust. "Well done children, you've completed you final task in just a few months over a year. I'm so proud of you." Said the fairy, the human by her side looks just as happy. "Hi, my names Osana, I'm going to teach you time magic, not the crap stuff that alter the timeline for objects. What I'll teach you is how to control time itself. So you could slow down time for you, meaning your faster then the people your fighting. Or you could speed up time on an enemy slowing all his actions, and maybe when your strong enough, you could do both."

A portal opened and Osana stepped through, the girls bowed to the nature fairy and stepped through the time portal. When they came out the other side, they were in a huge library. The girls eyes widened and looked at Osana. She laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, you only need to read those books over there on the table." She says pointing at a table with only five books on it. The sisters look confused at Osana. "True time magic is easy to learn but insanely difficult to master. You could mess up and age yourself by decades or even century's If you say one word wrong." To this the sisters nod and walk towards the table. The first book is how to slow time for the caster. (If you play RPGs its haste spell.) The sisters read the book and practice the stances shown in the diagrams. After the first three days the girls pratice the haste spell. They stood in a relaxed stance and suddenly their arms shot out, the left hand open palmed and the right making devel horns towards thenself,(so basically palm in palm.) and their magic activates, sparks apear all over them and their eyes shine a brilliant golden light. "Watch as time stops while we still walk!" The golden glow encompasses the sisters and to the outside world it seems like their speeding around when in fact the girls were walking. Osana castes her own hastse spell. "Oh I so proud of you two, you've learned a spell in three days that took me months to learn!" She squeals and hugs the two girls. The younger sister jumps around happily and the elder smiles broadly.

After a few days of relaxing the girls pick the next book up. This ones to slow the enemy down. (Again in RPG talk, slow.) The girls grasp this one faster than the first since the stance is particularly the same the only difference is the left hand does the horns upside down while the right is the open palm. After their nights rest the sister have breakfast and wash up. Stand in front of Osana they take the stance for the slow spell. "Now watch as your steps cease as time continues to flow!" This time a clockface appears infront of Osana, the hands that were moving fastly slow down. Osana jumps up and down very excitedly all be it very slowly. The sister's cancel the slow spell and Osana leaps at them enveloping them in a hug. "I can't believe how quickly your grasping this. Our time together is going to be very short! It almost saddens me to think about it!" She says crying with the sisters.

They take a few days off again and play with Osana. First is a card game named poker, next is monopoly, the elder sister wins both games. The next is hide and seek tag that last the whole second day. The final day they just relax. After they wake and do morning stuff the two sisters pick up the third book. Dual times. (Haste on caster, slow on enemy, both at the same time.) The sisters read the book and practice the new stance. They start by standing up straight, feet together, hands close to their chest's, open palms facing each other, left fingers upwards right downwards. Then they move their arms to follow the finger until the arms were straight up and down respectively, then move their arms in opposite rotations until their arms were horizontal then they bring their arms back to their chest's, hands in the opposite position it started in. The sisters practice this for hours then memorise the words before calling out for Osana. She appears in front of the girls and nods. She points at the elder sister. "You cast first on your sister then she casts on you." The sisters nod and face each other twelve feet apart. The older takes the stance with her eyes closed. "Watch as my steps continues, while your steps cease to be, while time crawls by!" The golden light again covers both. The clockface appears then turns into two clocks and one hovers over each sister. The younger clock speeds up while the elders slows. (Slow and haste respectively.) After the spell the sisters move around to show the effect of the spell. Osana was oddly quiet but told the two to switch. The younger sister pulled of the spell perfectly. Osana lifted the spell and walks two the two sisters and squealed, gathering the siblings into a bone crushing hug. "Well done. I'll miss you two when your gone."

The other two books were just the plural form of the three spells. Osana one day walks up to the two sisters slightly nervous. "Erm, there is one more spell I can teach you. Well two more, but you have to promise me only to use them if you really need too. Me and my sister made these two spells trying to save the one most important to us. We never saved her because we messed up. One... One stops time completely. The other accelerates time for the target to point their entire life passes in seconds but they can't move." She says quietly as tears roll down her cheeks unnoticed. "Time's wrath, hit our mother, we watched her age and wither away to nothing. In our anger we used Time's pause to try and attack the monster. We were to weak, Time's pause drained what magical power we had left, we both collapsed. My sister thought I was unconscious and... And she used part of her soul to cast a fake death spell that was ment to put me to sleep... Instead it paralysed me with my eyes open. I watch my sister be torn apart." Osana collapses to the floor crying for her long lost sister, the to siblings rush over to her and embrace her with all their hearts. Osana falls asleep and the sisters look at each other and nod.

They quietly take the final book and cast dual time. The sisters study the book relentlessly for two weeks with the spell in place. Practising over and over the motions and the words involved. By the time the dual time spell was wearing of the sisters had everything mastered so they released the spell. "Osana firstly we want to apologise to you. We used duel time on you. Secondly we learned the two spells with out promising to only use them in dire straits." Osana gasps putting a hand over her mouth and looks at the sisters in shock. "You learned them?" The siblings nod and hug her again, then Osana sends a message to the Angel and wait patiently. The Angel appears behind Osana making her jump when she speaks. "You sent... Sorry Osana, you sent for me?" "Yeah, I need to monsters you won't miss." The Angel raise her left hand and two cages appear from the floor. "Will these surfice?" "Yes thank you!" "Mind if I watch?" "Nah! Their trying The two spells." "Interesting."

The sisters stand in the centre of the room. Their stance relaxed and calm. "As one we stand before the face of time." As they say this, their start gathering their magical power in their palms, making sphere compressing motions. "In our hands we hold our magic and our souls." The balls of power glowing brightly, using their left hands, they raise the balls into the air. "In time we trust, and in time we give our power." They suddenly swing their arms down horizontaly and they shout the last part of the spell. "TIME'S WRATH WILL CLAIM YOU!" The balls shoot forward and hits the monster. The monster starts aging rapidly then rotting and then finally the bones turning to dust. The sisters collapse in exhaustion and the Angel and Osana run over to them. Catching them before they hit the floor, they lay the siblings down and let them sleep. "Did they pass?" "Never seen anyone cast it better, even me and sis look like amateurs compared to them two." "We chose well this time, hopefully they all find each other." "How long can you hold that cage?" "Indefinitely. Only four more schools after you. How do you feel about when the time come to let them go?" "Sad, but I know how much they're all needed. But also happy because I know we'll see them all again one day." "No wonder your always happy."

The next day comes around and the sisters awake to Osana and the Angel talking between them. "Ahh, your awake. Would you like to take the final tests today?" Osana asks, the sisters nod and say. "We're ready!" The Angel lifts the last cage infront of the girls. The girls take the same stance as times wrath. "In time we trust and in time we love. Give us the second needed to slay the foe." The light dissipates and the hairs on Osana's head were up in the air, frozen in time. "Well done girls." The Angel says, floating over to the girls. The look of shock on their faces was priceless. "Time magic doesn't work on angels. Now all you need to do is fight that thing." Says the Angel, she produces two swords and handed them to the sisters. They nod respectively and charge at the monster. The hack and slash at the beast until the elder sister stabs it's heart, then time snaps back to normal. Osana cheers like a lunatic while the Angel claps elegantly. "Congratulations you did it!" Osana cheers, the sister's nod at her and go to hand the swords back. "No, no, you keep them. After all I'm your next teacher." The siblings look back to Osana and she nods smiling. The sisters are saddened to leave Osana but are determined to fulfill their promise. "Oh one more thing." Osana takes a stance infront of the girls. "As I stand before the winds of time I ask you give these two girls a few more years. The sisters start to grow and develop as their bodies start to mature. "Thank old father time." Osana says, the girls stop aging and the Angel produces two sets of clothes for them. One set black and red themed the other white and blue themed. The clothes were the same just different colours. Combat boots and jeans, tank tops, trench coats with the secondary colours as linings, fingerless gloves and razor sunglasses. The trench coats have sheaths for the swords and the sunglasses had a scanning feature which told them weaknesses, weak points ect. The sisters changed in to the new outfits, elder taking the black and red set. As soon as they had fully changed the clothes had glyths light up on their arms and legs. "Don't worry, its attaching itself to you magic. It'll make it quicker and easier to cast, switch magical groups and reducing spell length to one or to words. You still have to learn the spells for the first time casting but after that you can use the short spells." The Angel reasures them, explaining the functions embodied in the clothes. The sisters nod and hug Osana. "Thank you Osana, we'll miss you." The sisters say sadly. "I'll miss you two to. But remember we'll meet again one day." The Angel opens a portal and leads the girls through.

"Welcome to my relm girls, I am the elemental seraphim, Persetha. I will teach you element attacks and white magics. Allow me to quickly demonstrate." The Angel says before a small fire ball in her hands then send it circling her then produce a water ball and extinguish the fire ball then freeze the water one, afterwards she summands a lightning ball and a fire one before mixing the two then adding the ice one, causing a tri-elemental ball. She throws the ball behind her, just before the ball hits the floor, she clicks her fingers and it explodes sending massive amounts of fire, ice and lighting everywhere. "When your done with me, you'll be able to do this. The easy part is learning the elements, the hard part is mixing them."

The siblings and the Angel arrived in a large circular room with columns for each element. Light, dark, fire, ice, lightning, water, wind and gravity. "Each element has three basic spells, two advanced spells and on ultimate spell. After you learn these forms you will move on to mixing elements then you will learn the final spell, Tetra's Heaven. But don't worry, rest for now. Your training will continue in two days." Persetha says gently, summoning two beds for the girls. "Rest well for you two are the hopes of the heavens." Persetha says quietly when the girls are sleeping.

The next days the sisters meditations are interrupted by the pattering of tiny paws. They open their eyes to see a wolf and tiger cub, just sitting infront of them. "Huh?" The sisters tilt their heads in confusion. "Oh my, you seem to have found your guides. They're so cute." The Angel says behind the sisters. They turn to face her as the cubs jump on their selected masters, wolf on the elder while the tiger jumped on the younger. All three of them laughing, the Angel giggling quietly.

The next day after the sister's morning chores, their lessons began. The elder starting with fire, while the younger started with wind. They spent a week on each element before moving on to the next. Each night they collapsed in exhaustion, the morning came they arose with renewed determination. When it came to dual elements they took two weeks per a set (fire and ice, water and lightning, dark and light ect.) Then another week for each light and dark vairations of the other six elements (dark flames, darken blizzard ect.) Then three weeks for each dual ultimate spell before moving onto the tri-elemental variations. Each taking a month to master. Then another month for the dark and light versions then the final spell. Tetra's Heaven. The sisters took three months for this one spell, then came the tests. The sisters were aksed to cast each of the basics five times then the advanced ten. The sisters collapsed after five advanced spells, the younger one crying because she couldn't complete the test. "Don't worry, this is also part of your training. You see its like training muscle mass the more you push you limits the longer you can last. Spellcasting the same, the more you push your limits the more magic you get back. Don't be ashamed of what you haven't achieved, be proud of what you have." The sisters smile at Persetha and hug her. "Besides, you lasted alot longer than me when I first started." The girls look up at her shocked. She nods back at them. "I only lasted for the five basics, you cast a total of one hundred and twenty basics of each elements and eighty of the advanced which use a third more magic than the basics. You have no reason to be ashamed believe me. I'm proud of you." Persetha smiled returning the hug.

The sisters try again and again every two days for a year, each time getting further and further into their task. After nearly a full day casting the sisters collapse, only this time they hear clapping. They turn around and see Persetha clapping while floating towards them. "Well done, you've completed half your training!" The two girls groan and flop back in to the floor. Persetha looks confused about the girls reactions until she figures it out. "Oh you think I was on about my training. No I ment the whole thing! Well done you two!" She cheers and the two girls jump up and down, cheering for their achievement. "Tomorrow you will meet you next instructor. But for now just relax and recover." The sisters nod and hug the Angel.

The next day rolls around and their next instructor. "Hello girls, my name is Yojimbo. I will be teaching you non magical means to fight. Although you can mix your magic with what I'll teach you." The human with samurai says with a soft and soothing voice. "Your time with me will be short, but you will learn several deadly art forms. Now please, follow me." He says as he opens a portal. As they step through with their guides, the sisters step into a dojo. "Relax for the day, tomorrow, your training starts." He says and walks away. The sisters play with their guides for a few hours then they sleep.

For the next three years the girls learn unarmed and mêlée combat. They are capable to take down wave after wave of fully trained men with their bare hands. Their sword skills Go from hack and slash to deadly pin point accuracy. They learn to throw knives and shrunken with absolute ease and accuracy. "Today's test will be me vs you two. Don't hold back. No attack magic but status boosters and restrictions are allowed. Now come. Beat me!" He orders. The girls charge while quick casting haste and slow. Then throw knives and shrunken at Yojimbo he narrowly blocks the hundreds of blades before the girls are slashing at him. Blades clash and sparks fly as the fight intensifies. The girls jump back as he slashes a full circle around him, while they're still in the air, the girls counter by throwing more knives, most miss but a few strike true. Yojimbo is forced back, the sisters notice this and nod at each other. The elder dashes forwards at blinding speeds while the younger throws knives and shrunken even faster. When the elder is within striking range, she unleshes torrents of slashes until Yojimbo falls to one knee. "Yeild?" The elder asks with the blade against his throat. He looks at the timer and chuckles shaking his head. "Yes I yeild, you have bested me." The five other beings were shocked, Yojimbo driven back, forced to one knee and forced to yeild. All in thirty seconds. "Shit!" They all said shocked. The sister stand side by side and bow to Yojimbo and he returns their bows. "Congratulations you have completed my training, the celestial king will be your next trainer. Take the rest of the day off." He says and bows again. The sisters play with their guides and rest.

The next day and Persetha comes up to the girls. "The Celestial king send his regards but he says any training from him will weaken you. So you are going straight to your final teacher, Bahamut. She will teach you the Royal Dragon Slayer skills and the secret arts to accompany them. Now if you please, follow me." She leads the sisters through a portal and into a cave with a massive dragon in. "Hello young ones, welcome to my home. Has Persetha explained what I'll be teaching you. They both nod and walk forwards a bit. "I'll also be teaching you about culture and love. As dragon slayer will be your last school to learn you will adopt our views and culture. Welcome to your last subject." The sister nod and walk into the cave.

Thirty years pass and still the girls look only fourteen and twelve. They have just mastered the final secret art, Full Dragon. They liturgy turn into dragons, small dragons but dragons none the less. Bahamut has taught the sisters all she can, life love, friendship, loyalty and values, as well as the dragon slayer art. "Your lessons with me are over young ones. I have taught you every I can, and I'm proud to call you my children." Says the dragon, giving them each a pair of dragon bone bracelets, one set black the other white. "Now let's go to the meeting chamber again for you final debrief and farewells." The dragon queen warped them to the chamber and the sisters were instantly embraced by all their tutors. Lacrymacear, Osana, Persetha, Yojimbo, the celestial king and Bahamut all hug the sisters. "Well done you two!" They all cheer. The sisters blush lightly at all the praise and the teachers all giggle at the sight. "Tonight we party for your completion, tomorrow we give you your mission!" Persetha cheers and some rock music starts playing. The sisters as well as Osana are gobsmacked to see the Angel moshing out with a bottle of beer in her hands. "That Persetha for ya. Always pulling something out to disprove peoples veiws of her." Bahamut chuckles. The rest of the night was spent dancing, eating and drinking the night away.

In the morning the beings have gathered, even though Persetha looks rather haggard with her hair all messed up. "As you have completed all our lessons that we gave and now you must leave us and walk your own paths. We highly recommend you join the guild Fairy Tail." The girls look excitedly at each other and say. "We're going to join aunty Mavis's guild?" "Yes and no. It's the same guild but its been four hundred years outside these walls. Now the master is a guy called Makarov, when you leave here head east and you'll reach a small town who needs help, they'll pay for your tain tickets to the town that fairy tails in. Now of you go little Raven and Crow, make us proud."


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY**

 **CHAPTER 1**

After Raven and Crow leave the hall they walk through a tunnel they came through originally. Once out the find themselves in a forest, their guides leading them they walk towards the small town the beings mentioned. "Hey sis, why does this place feel familiar?" "Ahh, you have returned. Welcome back." The sisters spin around and come face to face with Lobo. "Wait, I thought... Wait is this the forest we built?" Raven asks, Lobo nods and walks over to them. "Me and my pack have ruled over this forest and awaited your return." The sisters think a little before nodding and turning to the wolf king. "Lobo, we want you and your pack to have this forest. To be honest we made this forest as a test." "I know and thank you, you are welcome here anytime." The girls bow and start walking again.

A little before nightfall and Raven and crow arrive at the town, it was currently under attack by bandits and dark mages. The first the girls met were roughly handling a group of kids, Crow saw this and immediately sent lightning at the group. Raven heard a group behind them and sent a fireball to the middle of the group, when both spell hit, they explode in magnificent display of power. Crow runs over to the children and asks were the adults are. The children points to the centre of town, the sister draw their katana from their sheaths and order their guides to stick to the shadows and protect any children that needed it.

As they walk towards the centre of town, they destroy any and all opposition that try and stop them. The elder sheaths her sword and starts using dragon slayer magic, using dragon's breathe and dragons roar, sending dark mages flying left and right. When they reach the centre, all the adults are kneeling on the left side of a bonfire. Two rows of dark mages and a man walking to and fro infront of the townsfolk. "Excuse me sir, but I need you to shut up." Raven says loud enough to be heard, the leader spins around and looks down at the girls who dared to speak to him in such a manner. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" "I am Raven Necro and this is my little sister Crow. We asked you to shut up." The leader was fuming now and went to charge forwards, until he went flying back through the wall of the town hall. The other mages all look shocked as they stare at the older sister still in the stance from delivering the dragons fist to the leader. The smaller sister unleshes a dozen hailstones, knocking all the other mages out. The leader crawled out of the rubble, only to be smashed back into the ground by the girls dragons talon. The elder sister walks up to the townsfolk and cuts them all free. "Thank you children is their anything we can do for you?" "We need to get to fairy tail guild hall." "We will sort that out for you." That's when everyone gasps. In walks the two girls guides walk into the clearing and on the full grown tiger is a blue haired little girl. The towns people back away from her in fear. "Why do you fear this girl?" The elder sister asks while the little sister asks the bluenette how she is and what she was afraid of. "When she arrived, she sent three of us flying when we tried to talk to her. Crow goes over to Raven and whispers something in her ear. "We're taking her with us, do any of you object to this?" Everyone shook their heads and the mayor booked them a room for the night until the train came the following day.

"So Wendy, what is your magic?" Raven asks the bluenette. "Sky dragon slayer magic. Do you two know what happened to Grendeeney?" "No we don't, I'm sorry Wendy." "Oh okay." Wendy says sadly, Crow wraps her arms around her and pulls Wendy closer. "Would you like to join Fairy Tail with us?" Raven asks, looking out of the window. Wendy nods and curls up with Crow and Raven tucks them in.

The dawn arrives and the three girls prepare to catch the train. On the platform there's two boys similar to the girls and even have guides though the boys guides are a raven and a artic fox. They look over to the girls and wave. "Going to fairy tail too?" "Yes how do...oh you two must be the male versions of us." "Yep." The elder boy says popping the p. The younger boy walks over to the wolf and holds his hand out. The girls watch the boys carefully to see if their good or not. "We know what your thinking, and yes we are good and as a show of good faith here's our symbols." "Thank you, here's ours. My names Shadow, he's Lupin." We all enter the train and walk down the isle when we catch a similar scent to us. I look around and see a pink spikey haired boy sitting with a little old man. "Excuse me sir, are these seats taken?" "No child, they're free though why sit with us when the carriage is empty?" "He's one of us." The old man looks at us confused. "A dragon Slayer. All five of us are." That's when he shocks all five of us. "My name is makarov, I'm the master of fairy tail. Would you like to join?" We all nod very excitedly and he chuckles. "Very well then, yo..." An explosion tears through the train as smoke fills our vision. "Crow, Lupin help the other passengers, take Wendy with you! Well Shadow, time to show the world what we've learned." I smirk at him, he smiles and jumps through the hole in the roof. "ROYAL DRAGONS ROAR!" We hear Shadow yell. Two dark mages charge into our carriage, I run forward and use the firsts one leg as a spring bored, braking it at the same time, and back spinkick the second back into the wall knocking him out, then spin back to the first and axe kick him, cracking the floor. The master stands there gobsmacked as the pink haired kid jumps over me. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" His roar sent several dark mages scurrying for cover. "Stand back! ROYAL DRAGONS SECRET ART. THE BLADES OF FIRE WIND!" I drew my katana which caught fire as soon as it left the sheath, I start running through to the next carriage and jump when I reach the door, when in the air I start spinning and sending out blades of fire, the blades went diagonally across the carriage hitting the floor every foot until the door to the next carriage.

In the next carriage is the leader of the group, I sence Shadow directly above me and the pink haired boy behind me. "Goddamn brats, destroying my men, ruining my plans and now they walk in with no bloody respect!" "Why would we have respect for a mage like you? You prey on the weak and the innocent, you take the lifes of those who don't fear you and you sullen the name of mages everywhere because you had a moment of fear." I say walking forward, fire and lightning wrapping themselves around my hands and feet. "Your despicable! People like you don't deserve to have the gifts you were given! **DRAIN BURN!** " The flames darken and the lighting turns red as I thrust my palms out towards him. My magic shoots out engulfing the darkmage and drains his magic, burning a limit on how much he can get back, he can't even cast the most basic of spells. "What did you do to me you bitch?!" He gasps from the floor. "I permanently sealed your magic away and it can't be lifted." He looks enraged and went to charge at me when a pink flaming blur went passed me. " **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** The pink haired kid sent the dark mage flying, I turn to face the pink haired kid and ruffled his hair a bit. "You did good kid. Well done."

 **Twelve Hours Later**

We all walk into Fairy Tail's guild hall in the middle of a brawl. "If you can knock all these people out you come straight in as S-class." Makarov says, I smile with Shadow as we walk forwards. **"Haste!"** We both cast and dash, I block a white haired Goth girls punch and cartwheel kick her and a redhead into the floor while shadow dropkicks what looks to be whiteheads little brother and headbutting a light blue coat wearing fire mage. I shoulder tackle a card wielding girl into a piller then grab a pipe smoker by the hand, pulling him into range then once he's gone a little past me I reverse spinkick him into the floor then sidekick a skull necklace wearing man into another piller. The redhead gets back up but meets an axe kick from Crow who follows through with a back kick to the white haired girl. I get punched in the back of the head by a kid who looks like a dancer. Using an uppercut to lift him into the air I dash delivering punch after punch speeding him up then grab his head and ramn it into the floor. When I rise a kid with golden hair has lightning sparking all around him. He's also the last combatant apart from me, Shadow, Crow and Lupin. The four of us surround him and he lashes out at me first. I just let the lightning hit me till he's level with me, smirking I knee him in the gut before finishing him with an axe kick.

Natsu stares at us in awe and Wendy runs over to check us for injury. Our guides come over to us and sit next to us, except for the Crow, that flies to Shadows shoulder. Makarov walks over laughing and pats us on the back. "Well done kids, welcome to Fairy Tail!" He cheers and sits with us. Ten minutes later and the rest of the guild awakens, the red and white haired girls prepare to fight again when gramps stops them. "You've already lost against them, you all did!" The crestfallen faces of the guild members when it finally clicked what happened was satisfying. "Welcome the six newest members and two newest S-class wizards Raven, her sister Crow. Shadow and his little brother Lupin. Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell." He turns to us and points to the white haired girl. Go to Mirajane for your guild mark."


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Six Months later. Crow's POV.**

Me and big sister, Raven are going on an extermination mission and we decided to bring Natsu so we know what to train and were to increase his endurance. "So Natsu, are you excited about our mission?" "Yeah! I can't wait to kick those Vulcan's buts!" He exclaims, Raven rolls her eye's but she's smiling with it. "Don't over do yourself Natsu, you won't improve if you give us the wrong impressions." Raven says pointing a finger at him. "I promise big sister, I'll tell you when I'm tired." Raven blushes a little and lowers her head. "Aww look sis is blushing! Hahaha!" I tease until I feel a spark hit my but. Glaring at Raven, after I jump out of my seat with a girly shriek, I stick my tounge out at her.

Two hours later and we find ourselves outside an abandoned mine, the Vulcan's cries echoing through the tunnels. I turn to Natsu and see him sweating slightly. "It's OK Natsu if your nervous, I'll be here with you." Raven walks into the mine, the shadows consuming her. Five minutes pass until we hear. **"Royal-Flame Dragons Roar!"** Five seconds pass and blue and white flames burst out of all the entrances we could see. The Vulcan's dive out of the tunnels and stop when they see us.

 **"Royal Dragons Iron Fist!" "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"** Me and Natsu Launch at the beasts knocking out the first two we reach, send them flying back to the mines entrance, causing the entrance to cave in. We both look at each other and cover our mouths. "We buried big sis!" Natsu says panicing a lot. Thats when the mine exploads and a massive monster walks out of the rubble. "Natsu, run!" I yell at him, he looks at me and then to the monster, he looks torn at trying to decide whether to stay and help defend me or run. I turn back to the monster and thrust my hands out. **"FIRRAJJA!"** Five massive ball of fire appear and send of dozens of lances of fire at the beast. **"FIRE DRAGONS FLAMING WINGS!"** Streams of fire come over my head and hit the beast's head pushing him back a little. "NATSU R...!" I turn and start to shout at him until I see him fall unconscious and slump to the floor, I catch his head before it hits the floor and pull him into my arms. "Natsu you fool." I whisper while smiling at him. I look up at the monster and raise my hand slowly. **"TETRA ELEMENTAL BLAST!" "THOUSAND SHADOW BLADES!" "DARK BOOK THREE: REVALATIONS!" "SATAN SOUL TAKE OVER. SOUL EXTINCTION!" "REQUIP: HEAVANS WHEEL: HUNDRED SWORDS!"** All the attacks mix and swirl around each other and slam in to the monster's chest, hurting it greatly. I turn to see Shadow, Lupin, Mira and Erza running over to me and Natsu. "Crow, where's Raven?!" Erza asks right before the mine exploads again. "First you attack me and then run off. First strike." Raven walks over the rubble while saying this. "You then blow up the fucking tunnel, collapsing it on top of me. Second strike." She says getting into a stance I've only seen her use once before. "YOU THEN HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO FUCKING ATTACK MY LITTLE SISTER AND BROTHER! **NECRO BLADE MASTER: MILLION STRIKE FORCE ZERO!"** Behind her a million copies of her appear and they all lunge as one, the monster panics and starts attacking wildly. All of her have drawn their swords at this point and roll or jump over the beast's attacks. When the first one reaches it, the sword almost hits but then the copy vanishes, this repeats until only the real ones left and then she dashes forward, moving so fast she vanishes and appears behind it. She stands up straight while sheathing her sword then raises her hand, clicks her fingers and the beast exploads into a million little pieces.

"Wow." Mira whispers behind me, that's when I notice sister's blushing almost as red as Erza's hair. 'Huh, oh no. Has she chosen her mate?!' I internally scream/ask as she walks over to me and Natsu. "Are you two okay?" She asks gently kneeling beside us. I nod and look at her questionably, she just shakes her head, lowering her head as she quietly whispers. "They'll never like me back." A few tears escapes her eyes as she stands up while picking Natsu up and looking at the others. "Thank you for protecting my little sister and brother." She says walking away quietly, tears falling silently. "Hey is she ok? Why is she crying?" Mira asks. "She's found her mate, dragons and slayers only fall in love once in our lifetime." "She likes Natsu!" Mira exclaims. "No, she meant what she said about him being her little brother, if I had to guess, it's one of you." I stand and run after Raven, not looking back to see if they follow or not.

Her scent leads me to the train station and the third carriage along. I sit next to her and hug her softly and she looks over at me. "Don't worry little sister, I'll be okay." "Who are you trying to convince more, me or you?" "Honestly, I don't know." She leans her head on my shoulder. She's asleep when the others find us, they take the seats around us and it's as if they're guarding us from peoples stares. The train ride back is easier the the one getting there as the two with motion sickness are asleep. "Do you know who she likes?" Erza asks quietly as not to wake either Natsu or Raven. "I doesn't matter!" Raven growls out, Erza pales as her eyes meet with Raven's. "Raven play nice, she's just trying to help." I say quietly and Raven mutters sorry before falling asleep again.

Back at the guildhall and Laxus immediately challenges Raven to a fight. "If I fight you at the moment, you won't wake up for a week!" She growls at him, he pales and walks back to a bench. She walks over to the bar and orders soda, I look at her and feel sad a little because I couldn't help her. Lisanna walks up to me and points at Raven. "What's wrong with Raven?" "She's just got alot on her mind. Don't worry." "Oh OK, when did she start smoking?" I frown and turn back to look at her and she had just lit the cigarette with those expensive lighters she likes looking at. Makarov sits next to her talking quietly when suddenly he looks shocked after I hear a name of one of the guild members. She nods slowly and smiles a little. I turn to see Lisanna talking with Natsu and Erza fighting with Mira. I walk over to the pair and grab their collars and drag them both outside. "You two will fight me everyday until you beat me. Ready?" They nod and Erza charges with her sword ready to thrust when I spin to the side and follow up with an axe kick to her shoulder then duck under Mira's punch and while bent low and giving a great veiw of flexibility, I kick her face and drive her back. Erza swings her sword for my legs so I jump over them while spinning and when I land she is still down low so I deliberately spinkick the air above her head with all my might then sweep her legs out from under her and deliver a round house kick to Mira's head, knocking her down to the floor. They both nod and jump of the floor, Mira kicking for my stomach while Erza slashing for my head. Time seems to slow as I start the reverse cartwheel kick, hitting Erza just after her sword misses my head by inches, lifting me over Mira's kick, the second half of the cartwheel kick connects with Mira's head, slamming her into the floor as Erza lands from my kick. I gracefully land with one leg behind the other and slightly bowed, hands still in my white trench coats pockets.

"They need alot of training to face you, even two on one." Lupin comments as I look at the shocked guild, well everyone bar bid sis. "Why did you hold back?" She asks and the entire guild faints apart from us two. "They need to learn how to work as a team. So I told them, their fighting me everyday until they beat me." "I see." She says quietly and walks back to the bar and I follow.

 **The next day. Raven's POV. Guild hall.**

I sit at the bar looking out at the brawl happening across the guild hall. Sis and bro were kicking ass all over the hall. They are knocking people out cold left and right, normally in one hit, but sometimes Natsu needed to hit them twice. But then Erza is hit and when she turn's around Natsu's the only one visable. Then Crow steps infront of him. "It's not time for our fight yet?" She says sickly sweet as Erza glares at her. Crow turns to praise Natsu, when Erza pulls her fist back and goes to punch my sis while her backs turned.

In the blink of the eye I've crossed the guild hall and dropkicked Erza through the pillar of the guild hall. "So the great Erza Scarlet is a coward, attacking while her opponents back is turned!" I say with my arms spread wide, Erza glares up at me from the floor while the guild stares at me in shock. "Well answer me you coward!" Suddenly she screams and lunges at me swinging her fist, I just lean back a little and watch her fist fly pass. I knee her in the gut dropping her to her knee's. "If you can't fight my little sister, what in this fucking hell makes you think you can even hit me!" I scoff and walk away back to the bar.

Lighting up a cigarette and start to drink my soda. "So Mira looks pre..." "Finish that question and I'm going to cut your soda allowance." I say to Crow as she sits next to me. "Ha! I've got enough for months worth of soda, soooo as I was saying. Mira lo..." "Finish that sentence and I'll show the guild those pictures of you pretending to pose for wizards weekly." I say taking a drag. She gasps and looks at me in shock. "You wouldn't!" "I would and you know it." "Ok, I'll shut up now." She meekly says, blushing lighter than Erza's hair.

Midday rolls around and Mira, Erza and Crow are having their daily fight. 'She must be playing with them if it's still going on. Hmm, oh well we'll take the protection job.' I grab the flier and walk over to Crow to show her the job. As I walk out the door, Erza fies into the door. Mira was crumpled against a tree. "Hey Crow we got a job, come on!" "Can I come?" A voice pipes up from behind me, I turn and see Wendy looking up hopefully. "Ok, but if we tell you to hide, you hide. Okay?" "Yes sir!" She says happily giving me a mock salute. "Come on then." I say, leading the way to the trains.

Two hours later and we exit the train station and look around. Our contact is ment to meet us here. "Where is she?" I grumble, turning around I see a girl being draged down an alleyway. "Stay with Wendy!" I shout back at Crow, charging through the crowd, I reach the alley as the girl is shoved up the wall. I run along the wall and spinkick the guy's head sending him to the floor. "You shouldn't have come." The girl whimpers as I get surrounded. I smirk as I look around. "Biggest mistake ever made. **DUAL TIME!"** I dash forwards and sidekick the first into the wall, then spinkick the last two in front of me onto the floor. I back dropkick two of the four behind me, then jump up spinkicking the last two.

"Your safe now." I say, holding out my hand to pull her up. She accepts and with a heave I pull her up. The girl has blonde hair, a she has a golden key on her belt. "A celestial wizard?" "Yes, my name is Lucy Heartfillia, I only have one key though so I can't join a guild yet." "Do you want more keys?" "Yes! More than anything!" I chant the summoning spell to retrieve my keys and hand them over to Lucy. "I can't use them so how about this, you join the guild and you can have these?" Lucy's eyes widen, then she starts to tear up. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She exclaims lunging at me. Crow and Wendy runs over, looking at the blonde in my arms. "She's joining Fairy Tail, we better get the rune knights. Take her to the guild. Okay?" I say to Wendy and Crow. They nod and lead Lucy to the train.

I look down at the knocked out men at my feet and take of at high speeds when the knights round the corner. I follow the men's scent back to their hideout, the screams of girls carry faintly on the wind. "People say that monsters like you should be feared." I say walking out into the clearing, the men jump up and get ready to fight. **"THUNDERGGA!"** The massive bolt of lightning hits the men, dropping them instantly. I draw my sword and walk into the cave. The sounds are worse inside, whips scaring flesh, the sounds and smells of sex, and the screams of dozens of women.

Fireballs start to surrounding me, spinning around me slowly. Balls of ice and lightning soon join, swirling around me protectively. The first set of thugs charge me and I jerk my head at them then dash past. I click my fingers and fire, lightning and ice explode from them, tearing them to shredds. I reach the first of the and peer inside. There's a fully grown man beating the shit out of a little girl.

"That's it! You all fucking die by my hands! **FLAMES OF FEAR FUSION!"** Flames engulf my body and heats my blade to white heat. I walk up to the bars and they start melting before I even reach them. The man charges me, I open palm strike his chest with my left hand and he turns to ash before he hits the floor. I walk over to the unconscious girl and Fred her before walking back out of the cage. Five thugs run towards me and I slash horizontally, sending out a blade of white heat. The thugs turned to ash as soon as the blades touched them, four girls one passed me and out of the cave. I float through the the remainders of the cave, freeing the girls and turning the bandits to ash.

In the final cage, there's a very young child with a dark mage implanting the last of what seems to be five lacrimas. "You evil bastard!" I dash forwards and cuts the mage's arms of, he screams and falls to the floor and the flames burn him alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **The next day. Fairy Tail guild hall Raven's POV.**

The girls screams finally stopped when I reach the guild hall. Wendy, Crow and Lucy are waiting for me at our usual table, drinking some soda and eating stakes. "Umm, could I ask a favour from you Raven?" I turn to see who asked when I see Mira standing next to me. I feel my face flush and I scratch the back of my head. "H..hi Mira, what can I do for you?" "I need somewhere to stay for a while, they need to rebuild fairy hill's because of me and Erza and they've barred me from staying there. I would stay with Lisanna and Elfman, but they said I can't. So can I stay with you?" 'Glad I built all those extra rooms now.' "Yeah, sure. Go grab your stuff and I'll grab the tribe." Mira giggles softly and runs to the pile of bags in a corner. My wolf comes over and sniffs the girl in my arms. "She's going to live with us so be sure to guard her OK?" The wolf nods and I go over to Crow, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy. "Come on you lot, we need prepare Lucy's and Doves room as well as sort one for Mira." "What's wrong with her sis, she doesn't smell right?" "She has five lacrima inside her. We will teach her magic." Crow nods and we all help Mira with her bags then head home.

When we all get there,Erza was waiting for us. "Oh she's already asked, it doesn't matter then." Erza goes to walk away when she's trapped in Wendy's arms. "You can stay with us to if ya like?" "O..on..ly if it's no trouble." We nod at her and Crow leads everyone inside. That's when all the dragon slayers come outside ready to fight. "Mira, take her and go inside." I say hand her the young girl. "But they're here for me, I don't want you to get hurt for me." She says tearing up. "We're not the ones going to be hurt." I say, smirking I turn and stand infront of the other slayers.

Dozens of men pour out into the clearing, all armed with magical weapons. 'This won't take long' I think to my self. The rich guy I smelt walking through the forest comes out of hiding and starts shouting. "ALL YOU HAVE TO DO ORPHAN IS HAND OVER MIRAJANE AND WE'LL LEAVE YOU BE! IF NOT ME AND MY MEN WILL DESTROY YOU AND THEY WILL HAVE THE SPOILS OF WAR TO THEMSELVES!" "FIRST OF ALL YOU STEP ON MY GROUND WITHOUT PERMISSION! THEN YOU FUCKING ASK ME TO HAND OVER MY L..FRIEND! THEN YOU FUCKING THREATEN MY FAMILY! HOW MUCH OF A FUCKING DEATH WISH DO YOU HAVE! **TRI-ELEMENTAL DRAGON FORCE! FIRE! ICE! ARIAL!"** My power surrounds me, my body turns to flames, ice blades come out of my forearms and wings form from gusting winds. "Prepare to die!" I scream at them.

 **Crow's POV.**

Raven's power engulfs her and takes form, then she vanishes from sight. Then an explosion erupts from the centre of the men gathered. Bodies fly everywhere as she kicks punches and slashes everything standing. One man tries sneaking up on her and she elbows him in the face, blood explodes from his nose before she spinkicks him through several trees. **"ROYAL FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!"** The fire ball explodes and incinerates dozens of them instantly. **"ROYAL FLAMING WINDS DRAGON SECRET ART; BEAMS OF BLOOD!"** She hovers in the air curled up into a ball for a few second before her entire body arches and she screams. Beams of concentrated magical energy shoots from her eyes, she swings her head several times sending the beams through half the remaining men. She then raises her hand and clicks her fingers causing huge walls of fire to burn everything in them. "This is your warning run now or die like them!" She screams at the scared shitless thug. They nod and run off, leaving the rich man on his own. "Not so tough now are you? Is that piss and shit I smell, hahahaha!" She taunts him. "Oh and before you get any ideas of trying again, there is another with similar power to me, two a little below me, four below them, oh and I was just using the amount of power I restore a second to fight with. Now get the fuck out of my sight." She says reverting back to normal leading us back inside.

 **Raven's POV.**

I walk through the door to be immediately greeted by Mira and Erza holding medical supplies. "I just need the bandages and a bit of help." Mira nods and follows me to my room. She looks around at all the trophies and mission flyers on the walls, then looks over the posters. "If you want I can Crow to help." I say looking down at the floor. "Raven, look at me." She says softly as I feel a soft hand cup my face. I look into her eye's and see nervousness, but also excitement. "Do you like me?" I slowly nod as she captures my lips with hers.

'Oh My God! What do I do?' I copy what I feel her doing and her arms wrap around my neck while my hands rest on her hips. The kiss lasts for a couple of minuets until the need to breath got to great. We part panting like crazy, smiles on both of our faces. "So should we patch you up now?" She asks teasingly. "Er..he yeah. I just need to take a few items off." She looks at me until I start stripping my top half. Mira blushes and a little trickle of blood comes from her nose. "Promise not to be too angry?" She nods and I show her my back. I only felt one slash though that doesn't mean there aint more. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "With that reaction I probably meet gauze pads as well. There's a med kit under my bed, as well as disaffection liquid." She walks over to my bed and drags out the medkit. Taking the things she needs as well as a towel from my bathroom and starts patching me up.

"Doesn't this hurt you?" "No, mine and Crow's training was thorough, including pain tolerance." "Oh... Did you two have a dragon parent as well, like Natsu?" "Yeah, her name is Bahamut. High queen of the dragons. She taught us royal dragon slayer magic. Which is basically all the dragon slayer types rolled into one." "Cool. So who taught you the sword?" "Master Yojimbo. He taught us all our martial arts training. He was also really strict and stern, but he only did what was best for us." "Sounds like you two were trained for war." She says sadly, kissing my shoulder. "We are, but we agreed to it." "What do you mean you agreed to it?" She asks and I turn to look her in the eyes. "When we agreed, Mavis was still the master of Fairy Tail, there was open warfare everywhere and we were being chased by Zerif himself. He took everything from us and thought he had us trapped in a cave. I ran as fast as I could holding Crow in my arms when we see a portal. On the other side was our tutors and later on, friends. Lacrymacear, the mother of nature fairies. Osaka, master of true time manipulation. Yojimbo, the legendary non magical fighter. Persetha, the elemental Angel. The celestial king refused to teach us but provided food and drink for us. The dragon queen Bahamut, she taught us a lot. " Mira's hand cups my cheek and tilts me to face her. Our lips meet as she pushes me down onto my couch. Our second kiss get disturbed by a gental knock on the door. "Raven? We have a couple of guest's." Crow says smiling. I pull on a t-shirt Mira and I walk into the kitchen and stop dead in shock.

"Persetha, Osaka, Lacrymacear? I thought you couldn't leave the hall?!" Osaka runs over and hugs me. "We missed you two! Bahamut will be here tomorrow. She's making a spell to switch between human and dragon quickly." Persetha floats over and hugs me as well. "We couldn't let you two fight alone, so we came to help." She says in that soft muti-tonal voice she has. I turn to Mira and she's standing there, gobsmacked. Osaka runs over to Wendy and starts sqealing at how cute she is. "That one never changes, she was like that while you two slept." Persetha says to me. "Always wondered how she knew we were awake. Would you like drinks, because knowing Crow, she got so excited she forgot." "That would be nice, thank you." Persetha says. She follows me to the fridge especially for cool drinks and start reeling of what we have. "Strawberry, chocolate, banana, toffee or mint flavoured milk, Pepsi, monster, rockstar, vodka, wine or beer?" She puts her fingers on her lips and asks for what monster was before choosing it.

 **Three hours later. Crow's POV.**

'It's a good thing we have Natsu and an unlimited supply of water.' I think to myself with a sigh. Natsu and Raven are trying to contain the potential forest fire, Wendy and Mira with Osaka's help are carrying a passed out Persetha back to the house and I turn to see Shadow and Lupin coming back from their mission. They immediately run over to help with the fire. All of a sudden Raven falls to the floor. I run over to her and roll her into my lap. "Sis, sis are you okay? Sis?" I say starting to panic. Mira's next to me, rolling her back onto her front then lifting her shirt up. All the bandages are red. "WENDY! COME HERE NOW!" I yell as loud as I can. Mira's looking at her injuries and looks about ready to throw up. Wendy arrives and starts healing Raven, her magic glowing gently over the bandages.

 **The next day, Mira's POV.**

I wake up to someone brushing their fingers through my hair. I look up to see Raven's smiling face, my hand reaching for hers. "Morning Mira. You could've join me you know?" She says softly, I climb on to her hips and cup her face with my hands. "I was scared I'd lost you." I whisper and lean forwards capturing her lips with mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Slayers And The Fairies.**

 **Chapter five.**

 **Crow's POV, the day after Persetha set the forest ablaze.**

The man from yesterday is approaching and he has an army following him, I can smell them all. "SLAYERS, PERSETHA AND OSAKA! COME OUTSIDE NOW!" I yell and rush out the door. Shadow and Lupin are the first ones out, swords already in hand, magical power flaring massively. Persetha's next stepping out of a pillar of fire, Osaka just appears next to me with a bow ready to fire. "NATSU! BE READY TO DRAG US TO WENDY IF WE GET HURT!" He stands by the door and nods. My tiger and Raven's wolf bursts out through the living room window and stands either side of me.

The rich guy and the army he brought this time stepped into the newly expanded clearing and organise itself into formation. Persetha flares her powers and has all six elements ready to unleash. Me, Shadow and Lupin have our swords drawn and are ready to charge. The wolf snaps and growls at the soldiers while the tiger Roars.

The first line of soldiers charge, their war cry hurts my ears. Their spears pointing straight at us. **"A THOUSAND DAGGERS!"** I cast as I leap in to the air and throw daggers at the charging men's heads. **"OUTCASTED DRAGONS ROAR!"** Shadow and Lupin aim their Roar attacks to the flanks as the black flames push them together. **"OMEGA'S FLARING STARS!"** Persetha sends hundreds of small fireball flying towards the men. **"TIMES LUCK!"** Osaka casts the spell as one arrow floats in the air, then more arrows join it. Soon theres hundreds of arrows in flight. **"RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"** The beam of white flames turn half the remaining soldiers to ash instantly and I smile. 'We can't lose now. Though we're going to need an extension on the house.'

I land and turn to see Bahamut in her human form, along with her husband and Igneel, Grendeeney and her two youngest daughter's. "I'll give you to the count of three to run." All the living soldiers ran, not needing a warning. "Huh? Weres the ri... Shit!" My tiger and Raven's wolf have torn him to shreds, they both sit there with their heads tilting licking their lips. "Well Mira's problems are over." I run up to Bahamut and leap into her arms. "I've missed you mum."

 **Half an hour later. Raven's POV.**

I walk into the seemingly very small kitchen with five dragons in human form, six dragon slayers, an elemental Angel, a time mage, a full sized nature fairy, an child Celestial mage, a requip mage, a take over mage and the child in my arms. "Alright, first thing. We need an extension. Second, I thought you lot couldn't come. And third her name is Mary."

"It's true, we couldn't leave our relms. But Osaka found a loophole." Persetha answers. "If we have a complete contract with some form of organisation, be it government or hopefully, a guild. Then the reason to leave becomes invalid. But no where in the rules does it say we can't establish the link after we leave." "We were all hoping to join Fairy Tail with you lot." Osaka chirps up as she's drinking a beer.

Handing Mary to Mira, I pull out and light a cigarette. "Me and Erza will take you lot to Fairy Tail. All Of You. I then will take the dragons on a S class mission, hopefully getting them straight in and earning some money for building supplies." I say gesturing to the whole group. They nod and look at the blonde haired celestial mage. "And we'll get her mark as well." I go and get my coat.

Half an hour later and we're standing outside the guild, I open the doors, walk through and head straight to Makarov. "Master, I have some people that want to join us." "Oh, well in that case, may they step forward." All the dragons, Osaka, Persetha, Lucy and Lacrymacear steps forward. "Master, meet Bahamut, Neoscaythe, Igneel, Grendeeney, Sky and Star. Their dragons. Persetha the elemental Angel, Osaka the time mage, Lacrymacear the nature fairy, and Lucy a celestial mage." As I name them, they bow or wave. Makarov's eyes are as wide as saucers, the whole guild is shocked into silence. "AND ME AND RAVEN ARE DATING SO KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS AND EYES OFF HER!" Mira yells, causing looks of confusion then several to faint with nose bleeds. Lisanna runs up and punches my cheek, she might have meant it to hurt, but she's too young. The guild looks at her then to me and then back to her. ""NO! DON'T KILL LISANNA!"" I just scoff and kneel to her height. "I will never hurt your sister, I love her too much to do that." I smile and she hug/tackles me to the floor.

Ten minutes later and I'm viewing the S-class mission board. Osaka is standing behind me and points to a mission that provides both money, (two hundred and fifty million jewels.) prove the dragons are S-class and finally we help with a newly formed town. "We should do this one. Maybe take me and Persetha with so we can unleash without hurting people." I nod and snatch the flyer and take it to the master.

Mira's sitting at the bar with Lisanna and Elfman when the missions logged. "If you want move Lisanna and Elfman into the house while we're gone, should only be a month." I say hugging Mira. She nods and smirks while she whispers. "Don't forget to write me." I kiss her forehead. "I promise."

 **Two months later. Still Raven.**

 **"ROYAL DRAGONS SECRET ART: TRI SPIRAL WINDS!"** Three magic circles appear infront of me. Fire, ice and lightning flooding out of the circles. Lightning arcing to the left flank, ice swarming the right. Fire spiraling in larger and larger ropes of fire. Completely filling the void in between the lightning and ice. The Vulcan's get vaporised in the destruction. "Good shot Raven!" Persetha exclaims throwing fireballs into the horde of monsters. "This would be so much... Easier if these things would learn after... The first fifty times." I say in between punching giant spiders. Persetha laughs. "Yeah but it'll be boring if they did. **THOUSAND STARS!"** She yells sending exploding fireballs into the horde. I draw my sword and hold it out horizontally. **"WATCH AS I CUT DOWN THE HEAVENS, AND CARVE THROUGH THE DEPTHS OF HELL! REAPER'S BLADE!"** I slash out the blade towards the horde. A huge blade of fire carves the most if the monsters in half.

"Well, that was boring." I sigh, Osaka comes up behind me and hand me a can of monster as I take a drag on my cigarette. "Not long left till the missions over. Bet you can't wait to see Mira again?" Osaka says while wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh, that reminds me. Need to get my next set of piercings. Didn't they say that three weeks ago?" "Yeah but this time it's true, they've only got the gate to do." "Oh so we should be done tomorrow night and heading back the morning after?" "Yep, you going to treat her to a holiday with your share?" "Might do, dunno yet." Osaka nods and nicks one of my cigs. Suddenly the ground around us ignites and my world blurrs. My vision clears up after a few minutes and I see Osaka fighting a couple of chrimeras. Shakily I rise to my feet as Persetha joins Osaka lighting one of the chrimeras on fire. **BLIZZARAJA!"** I scream in anger at the charging behemoths. Massive icicles fall from the sky as the ground frezzes they're feet. **"FIRAJJA!"** Five magical circles appear infront of me and rivers of fire pour out of them. **"CURSED WATERS!"** Another five magic circles appear and purple liquid jets out over the behemoths. **"MULTI ULTIMA FLARE!"** A power map appears infront of me with thousands of dots in random places. Each one starts glowing, then shoots of, each one flying towards one of the hundreds of wyverns flying towards us. When they make contact, they explode with every element involved.

After the last spell, I fall to my hands and knees. Breathing heavily I finally notice I can't see my right hand. The pain kicks in after this and put my hands over my right eye only to feel a chunk of stone lodged in my eye socket. I look up when I hear the loud Roar above me to see a behemoth standing over me ready to smash my body into the floor. "DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bahamut screams as she leaps over me and punches the behemoth into the floor. Persetha and Osaka pulls me up and carries me of the battlefield as my vision goes to black.

 **Midnight, same day as the battle. Raven's POV.**

I open my eye to the sound of a baby's cry. I grab my sword and run out of the cabin, into the woods. Following the cries deeper into the woods, I cut down everything in my path. Reaching a small clearing, I see a woman fighting and losing a small wyvern. The beast slashed her across the stomach, immediately after I leap at the wyvern's head. One slash if my sword claims the wyverns head, it's body crashes to the floor and I hear the cry again. I sniff the child out and finally find her. Her pink hair and black iris's reminding me if Natsu, I rush over to the mother. Her body is completly still, even her blood has stoped flowing.

Glowing eyes have surrounded me when I was distracted with the the mother. I clutch the child close to my chest and point my swords at the monsters while turning in a slow circle. **"I CALL FORTH THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON QUEENS. DESTROY ALL THOSE THAT STAND BEFORE YOU AND PROTECT THE LIVES OF THE INNOCENT! ULTIMA DRAGON FORCE MODE!"** Fire rings erupts from me growing in height and force the further they are from me. Shadows are attracted towards me and wrap around me and the child like armour. My eye turn golden and a blinding light escapes them. Lightning crackles around the shadow armour while the wind picks up to insane gusts fueling the rings of fire. Ice mixes with the wind creating devastating ice storms. The floor cracks form the power I'm producing on each step, the monsters take a couple of retreating steps for each one of mine. **"ULTIMA DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: ELEMENTAL DESTUCTION!"** My flames create a ring around my hips which the lightning and ice join, next was the darkness and the light, turning the flames and lightning black and white, I thrust my hand out like an open palm strike and the winds starts spinning around me slowly spread outward and upwards. The monsters are dragged into the tornado as well as trees and rocks. The ring of elemental magic joins the tornado and all hell breaks loose. Fire erupts throughout the winds, lightning arcs of monsters and trees creating more fire, giant icicles fly through the air, impaling all in their path. Balls of light and dark magic hit and explode either swallowing or vaporising on contact.

Slowly the elements dissipate and what evers left falls to the floor. The child in my arms is sleeping soundly and all the monsters are dead. I sheath my sword and use cold fire to carry the mother back to the town we're fighting for. Half way back, I meet Bahamut and Osaka. "Are you okay?! We felt an ultima dragons presence! Who's that?" "Yeah, I'm fine. That was me, and the woman is this little girls mother." Osaka gasp and puts her hands to her mouth while Bahamut bows slightly whispering a prayer for the fallen mother. The two of them flank me protectively and we walk back to the town. I look over to Bahamut and see her smiling.


	6. Chapter 7

**The Dragon Slayer And The Fairy**

 **Chapter six**

 **Two days after the woods, Raven's POV mid day.**

I walk through the streets of Mongolia surrounded by dragons, Persetha and Osaka, the infant child in my arms. We are headed towards Fairy Tail's guild hall, towards Mira. When we reach the doors, Natsu bashes the doors open from the inside and hugs Igneel, Wendy hugs Grendeene. I keep walking towards the bar and sit next to Mira. 'Hehe she hasn't noticed me yet.' I lean in close to her ear and whisper. "Hi Mira, missed me?" She falls of the barstool in shock, looks up at me and smiles with tears in her eye's. "RAVEN!" She squeals happily and hugs me. "I've missed you." She whispers into my neck. "Missed you too. Hows everything been?" "Everything's fine. Although you house is similar to fairy hills in size. Crow paid the builders before you ask." She kisses my cheek before sitting back down on the barstool. "Hey, who's the baby?" "Orphaned. Her mother died protecting her." Mira lifts her out of my arms and cradles her in hers while I order a couple of drinks and food.

Gray comes slowly up behind me and I growl. The colour drains from his face. "Never and I mean never piss of a mother, let alone a dragon mother." Persetha says behind Gray. Crow runs up to me and takes the child out of my arms. She sits cross legged infront of me and plays peek a boo with her. That's when Laxus charges for me.

When he's close enough I side kick him in the gut, he flies back into a pillar but I'm racing after him. I palm strike him in the chest causing the wooden pillar behind him to expload. Wooden splinters fly everywhere and Laxus smashes through one of the guild hall doors. "God damn fake dragon slayers don't deserve the power they are given. It's not even pure, never mind I'll solve that!" I close my eyes and drip into a basic fighting stance, Laxus rises to his feet and lunges for me. **"TAINTED MAGICAL POWER REMOVER!"** A purple magic circle appears infront of me and I open palm strike it at the same time as Laxus runs into it. The dragon slayer lacrima inside him shatters and turns into a gas, holding my hand open the gasses escape him and gather in the palm of my hand. When all the gas is in my palm, I concentrate my magic power and mix the two. Soon a new lacrima is sitting in the palm of my hand. "When you learn humility and don't treat everyone like dirt, you can have this one implanted. It won't hurt either." With that I send the lacrima to my pocket dimension and let Laxus fall to the floor.

Makarov and Gildarts sit at the bar looking shocked, Natsu and Wendy have been playing tag and Mira sits there applauding me. I bow theatrically and smile at her. "And that's how you handle an arrogant little pip squeak." Mira giggles and Crow looks at Erza then charges her. Everyone screams and looks around for cover, a feat very few achieve. Erza requips her flight armour and leaves the ground. **"ROYAL DRAGONS TALON."** Crow delivers an axe kick to the back of Erza's head, sending her through the floor. "Sorry Erza, you were late for training." We all sweatdrop at her words. I walk over to her and wrap my arm around her. "You do know they have to be conscious in order to learn, right sis?" "Hmm. I wondered why it was taking so long." I laugh and shake my head. "Never mind sis you'll succeed eventually."

We all arrive back at the mansion, me and Crow leading the pack. Bahamut and Osaka walking at the rear of the pack, Natsu talking very animatedly to Igneel, Mira, Lisanna and Elfman laughing at some private joke, Grendeney and Wendy holding hands while giggling at something. Persetha and Erza talking about ways to improve her defences against Crow's attacks.

Crow leads us all to our training site around the back of the mansion. "Alright, all dragon slayers come here!" Crow yells. Wendy, Natsu, me, Shadow and Lupin stand in the middle of the clearing. Crow looks at me and points to the spot next to her. I walk over and look at her waiting for instructions. "Today we will help you pick weapons, well apart from Shadow and Lupin. Natsu, step forward. How close do like to be to your enemy?" After stepping forward Natsu replies. "Up close and personal!" Me and Crow think for a little while then I think of the perfect weapon for him. A pair of bladed tonfa. I summon my fire infront of me and mold it to the perfect shape, then turn the fire to steel for the blade and wood and leather for the handles. After making the tonfas and the sheaths, I walk over to Natsu and strap them to his back. "Alright now Natsu's sorted what about you Wendy?" "Erm... Erm... I h..ave something like air?" Crow starts thinking hard, trying to picture the perfect weapon for the younger slayer.

I see Persetha raise her hand, I nod my head at her. "What about a bow mixed with a twin blade? That way she can use her wind magic with the arrows while also having mêlée combat capabilities." Grendeeney raises her hand next. "What about razor whip's? They're like wind with all the movements." I turn to Wendy and she's standing there, poking her index fingers together with a blush on her face. "What's a matter Wendy?" "Errm, do you mind if I have both?" "Not at all little sky maiden." Persetha answers, as she gathers wind magic around her hands, start making the bow/twinblade. I gather my own wind magic, moulding it to my will and design.

"Get used to the extra weight and imagion all the extra way you can attack and defend. We'll start teaching you next week. If anyone else wants in talk to me or big sis." Crow says and leaves the training ring. All of us head back to house, me, Mira and Lillith head for my room after Mira grabs a bunch drinks. I place Lilith on my bed as Mira wraps her arms around me. "What happened to your eye?" She asks softly. "Rock exploded, a huge shard claimed my eye."

Mira kisses my neck softly as a moan escapes my lips. "I've,,, really,,, missed you." She whispers against my neck. My right hand moves into her hair as my left slips under her black vest. "Raven." She mewls my name while shaking as I tease her breast.

 **Around midnight. Raven's bedroom.**

I hear Lilith start to cry in my sleep which awakens me quickly. After freeing myself from Mira's arms and legs and covering her with the blanket, I head over to Lilith and lift her into my arms. "Hush, little one. No need for tears, let's go find you a drink of milk OK?" Her tears stop falling and she looks up into my eyes and smiles. I walk silently to the kitchen and prepare a bottle for her, when I clentch her to my chest while drawing my katana and pointing it towards the back door.

Standing there in shock was a small purple haired girl around Natsu's age her eye's opened wide in fear. "I'm sorry for scaring you little one, but you shouldn't break into people's houses. If you're hungry sit at the bar and I'll get you something after I sort her bottle." I say while sheathing the katana. I walk over to the light switch and turn it on. "Would you like a hot chocolate?" I ask the girl and she nods nervously. "What about you Crow and Osaka?" They walk into the kitchen and agree even though Crow helps with the drinks and some sandwiches for the girl. I start feeding Lilith while smiling softly at her. "So, what's your name kid?" The girl jumps slightly and gulps. "Kugua, my names kugau." She says nervously. "Well kugau, you can stay here tonight but tomorrow we're taking you back to your parents." "I don't have any family. They were taken by bad people with a wierd eye design on their cloaks." "Then how did you escape kugau?" "A girl with scarlet hair hid me in a barrel, she was taken instead of me." She said quietly, a tear falling down her cheek. "Sounds similar to Erza's story if you ask me." Mira says in the doorway. "Sorry, did I wake you?" "Yeah it was cold without my heater." She giggles and turns to kugau and smiles at her. "Crow, take her to one of the spare rooms. Make yourself at home kid, we're all lost children here. Well apart from the oldies." I finish with a laugh. "Hey I'm not old!" Osaka squeals. "You will be if you keep squealing like that!" Bahamut growls as she walks into the kitchen. "Who's the kid?" "Her name's kugau and she's moving in." I say to Bahamut as she cracks a can of Pepsi.


	7. Chapter 6

**THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Dawn. Two months after kugau arrived. Mira's POV.**

I sit on the sideline watching the older slayer's train the two younger slayer's, Erza and Kugua in mêlée combat. Raven's with Natsu teaching him various elbow strikes and using his slayer magic to enhance the strikes. Crow is sparring with Erza and Wendy while teaching Kugua how to use a katana. The improvement shown in just two months is amazing. Natsu, Lisanna and Wendy are a team who call themselves TFW, (take over, wind dragon slayer and fire dragon slayer.) Me, Raven, Crow, and Osaka are also a team called Demon Dragons Time. Shadow, Lupin, Erza and Lacrymacear are called Dark Earth. The dragons are Igneel, Grendine, Bahamut and her daughters. Erza, Lucy, Persetha, and sometimes Kugua are called The Sky Knights.

"Mira, do you think they'd train me with a weapon?" Lisanna and me. "I don't know, let's find out! OI RAVEN WILL YOU TRAIN LISANNA WITH A WEAPON?!" "DEPENDS ON WHICH SHE WANTS TO LEARN!" I look at Lisanna and she lifts a piece of paper, showing a design for animal claw's. A blade for each knuckle. "CLAW BLADES!" "YEAH OK! SEE ME LATER AND I'LL MAKE THEM FOR YOU!" "OKAY, BIG SIS!" Lisanna yells and runs off to make elfmans breakfast. "You use demon take over right?" Bahamut asks from behind me. I nod and look over my shoulder at her. "Take you team to the hidden forest, there's a shadow dragons soul there that should be compatible with your magic." "Thank you Bahamut, we will head out soon." "No hurry child, it'll only choose someone who deserves it's power." She walks away after speaking. "MORE POWER NATSU!" Raven screams at Natsu as he swung the wooden tonfas at her. His flames engulf his arms and his swings became more powerful. Shadow walks over and sits next to me. "Wonna spar, I've never had the pleasure of fighting a demon take over. Ahhh!" He squealed girlishly as several knives embedded themselves in the bench around and between his legs. Most of them had Raven's mark but a few had Crow's.

Midday rolled around and the training stopped for a while to allow the two most powerful in our house to spar. All the dragons surrounded the arena as well as Persetha and Osaka to erect barriers to prevent damage to the outside. "No kill shot, nothing that lead to six months worth of bedrest and no mind fucks." Lacrymacear lays down the ground rules as the two fighters enter the arena. Raven walks in from the north side while Shadow come in from the south. **"TRI ELEMENTAL DRAGON FORCE! POISON! STEEL! SHADOWS!** COME ON RAVEN! FEEL THE MIGHT OF A TRUE DRAGON!" His power was overwhelming. More than twice what I've ever felt her put out. The entire of Fairy Tail were coming to watch this fight. Betting was damn near split down the middle odds wise. "You call that puny output the power of a dragon? Ha don't make me laugh. **LIGHT DARK FIRE ICE WATER AND WIND COME FORTH AND SURROUND ME WITH YOUR POWER! SHOW MY ENEMIES THE TRUE POWER OF THE ELEMENTS!"** Streams of all the elements she had named started swirling around her as she named them. Her arms out spread her eyes glowing the colour of each element for a second before switching to another. **"AUNT MAVIS, LEND ME THE TRUE POWER OF THE FAIRIES, ERASE THE DARKNESS THAT LIES BEFORE ME AND SHINE YOUR GOLDEN LIGHT UPON US, HEALING OUR WOUNDS AND MENDING OUR BODIES!"** The Fairy Tail symbol appeared infront of her and little spheres of golden light joined with the elements. **"NOW BEHOLD THE TRUE POWER OF A DRAGON! ULTIMA FAIRY DRAGON FORCE MODE!"** The protection barrier that six dragons, an Angel and the ultimate time mage set up instantly shatters, just from her unleashing her ultimate mode. It feels like multiple ethirons are going of at once. But all that raw power was flowing freely which means she isn't even trying yet. The whole guild was gobsmacked to see so much power come from a fifteen year old looking girl. That's when Lilith giggles in my arms. That's when I notice the sheer power has muted everything.

Shadows on his knees, fear overwhelming him. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he was begging for mercy. Scales were still forming over her exposed skin and her eyes had finally chose a golden.. Wait eye's? She lost one! Omg she healed it. "Too late for begging. **ULTIMA DRAGONS TALON"** she kicked him straight up into the air then jumped up the hundred odd feet to meet him. **"ULTIMA DRAGONS ROAR! ULTIMA DRAGONS SECRET ART: SIX WAY ELEMENTAL DESTRUCTION WAVE!"** The huge dragons Roar started sending him towards the ground but the six wave's of sheer destructional power which on their own were overkill on a massive scale smashed him into the floor. She slowly floated down to the ground and deactivated dragon force. "Never challenge me again!" She orders and Lupin nods out of fear. She walks over to me and I stand to meet her until Crow grabs Lilith and Raven practically collapses into my arms. _"Just help me walk out of here to my room please?"_ She whisper/begs me. _"You never need to ask me for help."_ I whisper back while placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. I hold her so it only looks like she's hugging me and set of walking to her room.

 **Two days later. Mira's POV.**

 _"Please wake up soon, I miss your voice."_ I whisper in Raven's ear. It's been two whole days since she passed out and Lilith was missing her like crazy, we all were. "Means you asked so nicely." I hear a croaking voice behind me. I spin around so fast I hurt my neck. "Raven?!" "Yeah, but my throats as dry as a desert." I rush over to her as she sits up. "Umph. Missed you to Mira." She says, wrapping her arms around me. "I'll go get you a drink and then we'll go see everyone at the guild. OK?" "After a shower." *GGGGGRRROOOWWWLLL!* "And a little food." She adds on with a small blush. I smile and give her a quick peck on the lips.

 **An hour later. Raven's POV.**

We walk towards the guild hall's doors and after a quick look to Mira I kick the doors open. "I'M BACK BITCHES!" The entire guild cheers and we walk over to Crow and Lilith. "Hey lil sis, sorry for scaring you like that." "I'm OK, she's the one who missed you the most." "Mama!" The whole guild goes silent at this. Mira has her hands covering her mouth. Erza, Lisanna, Cana, Persetha, Osaka and Bahamut all awww at Lilith's first word. The boys of our group all look stunned at the development. Crow's looking smug for herself. After the initial shock passed lots of jewels ended up in Crow's and Cana's hands, while most people were still smiling.

"Well means your rich, you can buy me and Mira breakfast." I say now holding my little girl. "Ok, go sit over there. Want anything specific or you gonna let me pick?" "Triple chocolate pancakes." She nods at my request and me and Mira head for our usual table.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE DRAGON SLAYER**

 **AND THE FAIRY.**

 **CHAPTER**

 **The tiger and**

 **the dragon.**

 **Lisanna's POV. Midday.**

The morning sun brings me softly into the world as Happy snuggles into my side. I smile as memoires of me and Natsu raising Happy flutter around in my mind. "I wonder if he notices today?" I ask softly so not to wake Happy. I have a quick shower then pick out my outfit for the day. "Morning mommy." Happy says as he rubs sleep from his eyes. "Morning Happy, want some fish?" "Yes please!" He cheers as he flies over and hugs me. We have breakfast and then Happy flies to the guild while I ask Mira for advise with my crush.

An hour later I walk into Fairy Tail with Mira and Elfman and find Natsu and Erza arguing about something, happy flies over into my arms and tells me that Natsu has a big secret that he won't tell and Erza's trying to find out.

 **"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!"** Erza's sent across the guild hall and we all stare at Natsu in shock. **"REQUIP: FIRE EMPRESS!"** A blade of fire flies at Natsu which he jumps over and takes a stance we all know. **"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"** Fire funnels from his mouth to his hands and then widens to a six feet diameter torrent. Erza dodges and charges around the hall, Natsu's flames close behind her, burning some unfortunate wizards. Erza then backflips over the flames and charges at Natsu, her Fist pulled back and ready to strike. When she strikes out Natsu bends back and the punch sails straight over him, she follows up with a slash from her sword which he rolls back under then backflips over another delivering a spin kick to the back of her head sending her spinning away and crashing into a table.

Everyone's stunned by this, none more than Erza and sis. I was the first to break the silence when I cheer for Natsu's victory. "WELL DONE NATSU!" I yell as I run a jump him. I feel my face heat up and I can't stop smiling at his achievement. "Thanks Lisa." He says in a whisper. Laki, Levy, Gray and sis join in the celebrations and hoist Natsu into the air, cheering his name.

After all the excitement dies down, I walk over to Natsu, sitting beside him I rest my head on his shoulder. "Hey Natsu? Is there a girl you like?" "Yeah, there is. But she doesn't realise yet." "Ohh." I can't help but feel disappointed at this. "MIRA, LISANNA, ELFMAN! COME HERE!" Master makarov yells. We run up to him and listen to the emergency s class quest that's just come in.

 **Natsu's POV, two hours later.**

Raven and Crow have been knocking people out since they got back from their latest mission. I have this niggling feeling in the back of my head telling somethings wrong. "The more you ignore it the worser it will get." I was Crow, I nod and run. 'Have to get to her!' Fire errupts from my feet as happy grabs the back of my shirt. "Where we going Natsu?" Happy asks. "We need to get to Lisanna now happy!" I order. "AYE SIR!" He tells and we follow the faint scent trail left.

 **Mira's POV, nearly an hour later.**

"AAAAARGH!" I scream as my body smashes into yet another tree. I weakly rise from the dirt as the Beast walks towards me. Raising its massive arms above its head it smashes me back it to the ground. **"EVIL SPARK!"** I yell weakly and attack the beast, it does nothing. A blur of white crashes into me, I look to my saviour and Lisanna is carrying me away. "Are you OK Mira-nee?" She asks when we're a safe distance from the beast. I nod and watch as she runs back to the beast.

She stand between me and the beast with her arms outstretched. "Come on elf, its time to go home." The beast looks confused and I scream something, then time seems to slow down as I watch the beasts arm swing towards her. Closer and closer the arm comes and time just seems to keep getting slower.

"OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T YOU BITCH!" Suddenly flames erupt around Lisanna and something smashes into the beast's chest while something blue carries Lisanna out of the flames. "HAPPY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "The same as him!" Happy cheers and points to the fireball infront of the beast. The flames die down and reveal what seems like a miracle. "" NATSU!"" Me and Lisanna shout as he starts attacking the beast.

 **"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR, TALONS, IRON FIST, STRIKING ELBOWS!"** He shouts as the attacks land, making the beast howl in pain. The beast swings it's arms at Natsu but he just slides under them. **"FIRE DRAGONS JET STREAM!"** He shouts releasing a beam of fire at the beasts head. The beam seems to have five time the power of the roar. "He got here in time then." I spin around and see Raven standing, watching Natsu fight the beast. "I think he's s class material don't you love?" She says as she kneels down and starts giving me medical treatment. "Yeah, how did you two get here?" "I flew on draken while Natsu used happy and his flames." I nod then hold in a scream as she starts bandaging my arm. "It's over." She says jerking her head towards Natsu. **"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: FLAME DASH BLADED WINGS!"** He yells spinning around with his arms outstretched while flames fly from his arms. The blades of fire smash into the beast and finally the beast falls and Elfman is finally back to normal. Draken walks over to Elfman and slides him on to her back.

 **Lisanna's POV.**

I watch Natsu beat down elf and then he walks over to me and stands infront of me checking me for injuries. "Are you OK lis?" "Yeah, I'm fine. You two saved me." He mumbles something and blushes. "Sorry Natsu, what did you say?" "I said, I couldn't, I couldn't let it hurt you, be, because I love you." He says, stuttering and looking everywhere else but at me. "Natsu?" I say while I cup his face and bring my lips to his.

The kiss lasts for what seems forever, the butterflies in my stomach just won't stop. I feel his tounge brush my lips, I smile and grant him access.

 **Raven's POV. Two hours later.**

'God damn motion sickness!' Me and Natsu have our heads in our partners laps. Lisanna's smiling looking down at her dragon with Happy asleep on Natsu's ribs. I can feel Mira's fingers running through my hair gently, the feeling helps alot with my motion sickness. Magnolia station rolls into veiw and the sisters drag Elfman with me and Natsu on top of him, off the train Happy and Drakon are wearing big shit eating smirks watching this. As soon as me and Natsu are above solid ground. Our bodies loose all the sickness and we carry Elfman back between us.

As soon as we enter the guild Grendeeney and Wendy are healing Elfman and Mira. Natsu and Lisanna are walking over to the bar where master makarov is sitting and report the missions success and Natsu's involvement. Makarov has a thoughtful expression for a while.

"QUIET DOWN YOU BRATS!" makarov suddenly yells, the guild falls silent as we all look at him. "Can all the S-class mage's apart from dragons and angel please come here!" He orders and me Mira, Crow, Erza, Guildarts and Laxas go over to him and huddle around.

 **Natsu's POV.**

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on?" I wonder aloud as Raven casts silencing runes around the group. "I don't know but I'm glad it's over. My dragon." Lisanna says quietly enough for only me to hear. My face warms slightly, sitting right beside me she rests her head on my shoulder and I let my head rest against hers. "So am I. My kitten." I whisper as Persetha sits opposite us with a smile on her face.

"Alright brats! Natsu please stand!" I stand, waiting for what gramps has to say. "Natsu, you are a S-Class mage now! You will take at least two A classes or a S-Class with you for three S class quests. After that you'll be full S class well done my boy!" He cheers as Raven and Crow chuck me onto their shoulders. "NOW. LET'S. PARTY!" Raven and Crow cheer. I jump onto the table top and pull Lisanna up with me. "Best day ever." I whisper into her ear before capturing her lips with mine. The guild erupts with even louder cheers as I hold Lisanna close.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE DRAGON SLAYER**

 **AND THE FAIRY**

 **The knight and**

 **the dragon.**

 **Erza's POV.**

I sit in Fairy Tails guild hall eating my strawberry cheesecake as Crow spars with the entire guild. Her fighting style composing of open palm strikes and loads of dodging and spinning. This has been going on for an hour now and nobody has hit her yet. She still lucky Mira's distracting her sister though.

I walk away from the brawl and go for a walk in the forest. I sit beside the stream and think back to the tower. All the pain and suffering that was caused there, Jallel's betrayal and grampa's death. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and I let them fall. "I'm a S-Class mage with Fairy Tail and I will rescue my friends." I say with a determined nod and head towards the beach resort.

After two days walking, I arrive at Akene resort. Heading towards where people hire boats from, I notice a large group of people. "Don't even try to run from us Erza, did you forget we have a time mage in are ranks?" I jump and spin to see Crow standing behind me. "Our greatest strength is that we can stand as one. Let us help you?" "You'd find a way to interfere even if I said no won't you?" "Damn right we will! We're friends and family Erza! We won't give up on you." I stare in shock as Raven, Bahamut, Persetha and Osaka walk towards us. "So shock and awe tactics?" Asks Crow which got a nod from everyone. I smile and give the final nod. Bahamut and Persetha change into their true forms and we climb onto Bahamut's back and fly towards my nightmare, my fears, the tower of heaven.

After half an hour of flying, the tower comes into view. Persetha summons up a massive thunderstorm to cover us. The massive lightning bolts hitting the guards and security system before we even get close. Bahamut lands and let's loose a roar worthy of a dragon, destroying the towers doors. The guards all pile out of the tower, Raven jumps down to stand next to Persetha as she lands. Persetha raises her left arm and balls of red energy start flying into the guards. **"ROYAL DRAGONS ROAR!"** Raven unleashes one of her biggest roars to date the two attacks combine and change. The roar shifts from a torrent to a straight beam while the beams change to beams and swirl around the main beam. The unison raid hits the front row of guards and exploads, sending guards everywhere. Me and Crow charge where the doors used to be when loads more enemies make their stand. "ERZA, CROW! GET DOWN! **ROYAL DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: ULTAMEACIA'S SCREAMS!"** Crow and I hit the floor when we hear Raven scream her order, I look back and see her mold a dragon roar into a ball then multiple beams shoot into the sky before coming back down in between the guards and exploding, causing a lot of damage to enemy ranks.

Me and Crow continue into the tower while Raven, Persetha and Bahamut play with the guards. Crow draws her longsword and thrusts it towards a closed door. A blade of energy shoots towards the door, light magic exploads shredding the door. Wally and Milliana are in the room, they try and pounce sneak attack Crow. **"Show me thy guiding light and destroy the darkness infront of me. HOLY DRAGONS ROAR!"** The roar divided into three beams of light, one each for Milliana and Wally, while the third smashes into the through the next door and hits Sho and Simon, knocking them all out cold. "Next stop, the bastard who made you cry for years." She voices with a growl.

We fight our way up the tower, knocking out guards that are trying to block our path to Jallel. Crow's longsword, cleaving a path while I just deal with the stragglers. We finally reach the top floor and the room that's filled my dreams for years. The torture room. **"ROYAL DRAGONS EXPLODING FIST!"** A ball of blue energy surrounds her fist and she punches the doors, causing an explosion that tears the doors apart. I walk ahead of her, my intent clear. Set the past right. "JALLEL! I TOLD YOU I WOULD RETURN!" I scream at him as I slam my fists on to the floor. Two magic circles appear as I pull out my dual buster swords out of my pocket dimension. I charge forwards and swing horizontally with my right before swinging vertically with my left. He just dodges my strikes and hits me with an open palm strike to my stomach, sendding me into the wall behind me. "ERZA!" "NO! HE'S MINE!" I scream in hatred as I charge again, swinging rapidly, but he dodges all of them then smashes me into a wall after.

 **Crow's POV**.

I watch as he put her into the wall again, my heart hurting each time she slams into the walls. When she finally passes out it's a blessing. "This shit ends now." I say and sheath my longsword. Two magic circles appear in front of me and I pull out two katana, one white with a golden dragon figure at the end of the handle and a white blade, the other is black with a red dragon with a black blade with red tribal along the blade. "Meet two of the four legendary dragon swords. Dragons heart and dragons hate. I'm sure you can guess which one's which. Dragons heart destroys darkness itself, while dragons hate increases the users abilities tenfold. Wonna see?" I ask before charging him so fast I create a sonic boom. I thrust hate forwards and a shockwave shoots from the sword, smashing Jallel into the wall. His eyes lock onto mine and he smiles. **"METEOR!"** He screams and tries to charge me. Right at the last moment I knee him in the stomach the leap after him and axe kick him into the floor, causing the floor to crator. He rises to his feet again, coughing up blood. "What are you, you monster?" "My name is Crow and I'm the second most powerful dragon slayer in Fairy Tail, the guild Ezra is with as well." **"GRAND CHARIOT!"** He yells starting his spell. **"ROYAL DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: DUAL BLADE ANALATION!"** I say as I connect the two swords by the handles and start spinning them around myself. Every time the blade slashes towards Jallel, a blade of energy flies towards him, exploding on contact. I've sent hundreds at him when I stop the attack. He falls to his hands and knee's just trying to breathe. "Surrender or die?!" I ask. Be answers by throwing a weak punch at me, I dodge and spin kick him through the wall.

I send hate and heart back to my pocket dimension then run to Erza. I roll her over and place her head in my lap. 'She looks so cute sleeping.' I think to myself, her eyes slowly opening. Looking up at me she starts crying.

 **A month later, Raven's POV.**

It's been a month since we set Erza free from her nightmares, she thanked us for our help but hasn't spoken to us since. Crow's really upset about it. "Titania, come here!" I yell across the guild hall. I signal Crow to follow us too. When we're all outside I turn and face Erza. "You and Crow will fight me." "Why?" "Team building." Erza nods and I charge. Erza requips her swords and slides under my spinning side kick, I follow up with a spin kick at Crow, who ducks under and sweeps at my legs. I back flip out of range of her sweep and get in range of Erzas round house kick. I dodge under and follow up with a back fist which Erza dodges by dropping to her knee's while Crow jumps over her with a spin kick followed up with two four kick combo's with each leg. With her combos done she spins to the left and Erza dashes in with multiple sword slashes, she then feints left opening me up to Crow's roar, iron fists and Talons. She then jumps into the sky distracting me from Erzas attack. Four sword slashes connect with my chest. Before Crow hits me with her sword horn attack.

 **Crow's POV.**

'Holy shit! We beat Raven!' We're jumping around and celebrating our victory when Erza hugs me, then makes my brain seize. 'Huh?' When she pulls away is when my mind starts working again and I kiss her as passionately as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Six years later. Lucy's POV.**

'God, I hope this plan works.' Me Natsu and Lisanna approach the fake salamander with the hope of being invited on to his ship. Or if that fails Raven and Crow will scout the harbour, find the ship then send up a flare. **"PROMINENCE TYPHOON!"** Natsu stands in front of me and Lisanna and eats the flames. **"TAKEOVER: SATAN SOUL!" "ROYAL DRAGONS ROAR!"** Mira and Crow come out of the alleyways they were hiding in and beat bora senseless, thats when we feel the magical signal of the second team.

We all rush to the docks to see a huge wall of water blocking all hopes of escape with Shadow floating in the air in front of it. Raven was calmly walking towards the fake salamander's boat, swaying her hips with each step. Her katana drawn and ready. I turn to see Mira hypnotised by her mates hips. "She's broke Mira. Hehehe!" Crow whispers in my ears. Three thugs charge Raven all three had magical swords. The first swings with all power and no grace, she easily blocks and counters smashing him into the floor before the second reaches them. When the last two reach her they try and attack together. The first trying to thrust the sword into her while second swings for the back of her neck. Raven catches the firsts wrists, disarms him then catches his sword before spinning to meet the second crossing her blades to block the slash while back kicking the one now behind her into the side of the boat, then spin kicks the last one sending him face first into the floor.

Mira, me and Crow rush over and cuff the three she's knocked out while she and Natsu charges the ship while using their roars to clear a path to the ship. Persetha using her ice, cuffs more of the unconscious slavers while Shadow and Lupin knock out the ones Natsu and Raven left. **"SKY DRAGONS FLAMING TALONS!"** Wendy screams, axe kicking a slaver who managed to sneak behind me. I nod my thanks to which she smiles. Then twenty slavers crash into the ground directly infront of us.

"So, mission completed?" Crow asks beside me. Raven and Natsu sheath their weapons and head towards us. The rune knights arrive and start throwing the slavers into the carriages then take their leave. "DRAKEN! WE'RE LEAVING!" Raven yells and her second familiar, a small black dragon with crimson tribal markings and silver outline all over it flies over and landing on her shoulders. Natsu runs over to Lisanna and the two kiss softly, since getting Happy's egg they became so close and cute that one day after some teasing from Mira and Raven, Natsu kissed Lisanna fully on the lips.

 **Mira's POV.**

I see Raven leaving and run over to her. "HEY! RAVEN WAIT!" I call out too her. She turns to face me as I reach her side. "I'm sorry Mira, I just hate missions like this, we went, well I went down below decks, there were cage's lining up and down walls. Women in most of them, beaten, branded and if I smelled right, raped. I hate them so much but I can't lash out at them like they deserve because then I'll be punished and kicked out of Fairy Tail." She rants with tears in her eyes. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. "I know baby, but if they do, I know all the slayer's, gods and dragons will walk, as will I. If Natsu leaves then so will Lisanna, which in turn will bring Elfman, Happy, Gajeel and Levy. Shadow and Lupin will follow you, then Kugua and Milliana will follow them. Your sister will follow you which will bring Erza and Cheryl. Trust me, if they try to kick you out, Fairy Tail will be finished." I say softly in her ear. Come on let's head home and kick some ass." She nods and opens a portal. We all step through to see the Fairy Tail guild hall infront of us. "NATSU! LISANNA! LET THEM KNOW WE'RE BACK!" Raven orders to which they both nod at her then smile at each other before charging the door and kicking them open. Grey, Cana, Laki and Angel all look towards us and charge. Lisanna and Natsu smirk and Fist bump each other. **"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"** They both send massive plumes of fire which sent their four rivals flying, me and Raven charged master and Gildarts, Raven roars at master while I use my chaos dragon take over and let loose my own roar at Gildarts. Laxas tries to get a sneak attack in on Raven, but Erza re-quips her heavens wheel armour and slashes at him forcing him back. Gildarts gets a cheap shot on me, turning me in to thirty mini me's. Raven punts master across the guild hall then spin kicks Gildarts through the bar. That ends the brawl as all fights stops while Raven kneels down to me and smiles. "You got cocky, didn't you?" I nod and bite my lower lip sheepishly. "Haha, never mind. I got them for you." She says pointing out the knocked out ace and master. "Go to our table and I'll buy you a massive bowl of ice cream." She then wakes up Gildarts by punching his chest. "Turn my mate back!" She growls at him.

An hour later and the council has sent a messenger with our teams payment. "Alright, two million split five ways is four hundred k each. Well done you lot." Persetha says while splitting the reward. Lilith runs over to me and Raven and jumps into my arms. "Hiya mommy and mummy!" "Hey little one, have you been a good girl for aunty Erza?" "Yes, she's been the perfect little angel." Erza says as she gets hug tackled by Crow. "Missed you too my little Crow." She says patting her head with a small soft smile. "She wants a pet by the way." Erza says while sitting next to me with Crow sitting on the floor hugging her leg while leaning her head on the same leg. "Oh, and what do you want as a pet little one?" Raven asks. "Urmmn.. A little dragon that has feathers that I can call bubbles!" Lilith cheers, Raven pauses for a few seconds before falling to the floor laughing so much she has trouble breathing, Crow giggles and Lisanna aww's at the image. "AHHH! I BROKETED MUMMY!" Lilith screams before jumping on top of Raven.

That's when the guild doors explode and Raven immediately summons an ice sheild around us then jumps over it with her katana drawn. I grab Lilith and hand her over to Lisanna after which me, Natsu and Erza jump over the ice sheild, Natsu and Erza have their weapons drawn while I use my chaos dragon take over and we are greeted with complete chaos. The front of the building has collapsed. Master, Gildarts and Raven are fighting with some cloacked mages while the dragons are in their human form fighting in the courtyard with more cloaked mages. "Fuck this! **FLAMING ICE STORM DRAGON MODE:** **COLD FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"** Raven screams, sheer power pouring off of her. The Roar frezzes all the attacking mages inside the guild so the six of us can deal with the mages outside. **"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" "CHAOS DRAGONS ROAR!" "TRI ELEMENTAL SECRET ART: BLAZING QUICK FREEZE!"** Mine and Natsu's roars bottle neck the mages while Raven send massive amounts of fire that freezes everything in range.

Raven walks over to one of the frozen men and smashes through the ice, exposing his top half. "Who the fuck are you?" "Hahaha! As if I'd tell you!" Raven smirks then punches his face full force, plus she's still in dragon force. "I asked, who the fuck are you?" The mage screams in pain while the rest of us cringe. "A dark guild, The Bloody Rose." "Who are you after?" "You're getting nothing more out of me!" He growled. She punches him again, knocking out or smashing half his teeth. "Mira! We are after Mira!" Raven growls and the man shivers in fear. "Why?" "Heheheh. To put you into dragons fate. Hahaha!"

I run over and restrain the arm flying for his head. "RAVEN! STOP! I'M SAVE! LOOK AT ME!" I scream at her hoping she hasn't lost herself to hate. She looks at me and I see the hate leaving her. "Get him out of my fucking sight!" She growls and heads back into the guild hall. I follow her and watch her hug Lilith who's crying. "It's alright honey. I'm not mad at you." She says softly, pulling Lilith closer to herself. Rune knights arrive shortly after and took all the mages away. "Raven, we need to talk." The master says. "Recently, your methods of interrogation and restraining have been getting more and more brutal. The council has ordered me to remove your S-Class status or expell you from Fairy Tail. I know for a fact you've killed, which is unforgivable. Leaving me no other option but to expell you." "Fine. Now if your done get out of my way!" Raven growls and walks out of the guild. "Good luck gramps!" I growl as I remove my guild mark. Crow removes hers next, quickly followed by Erza. "You should have known this would happen." Erza states as she walks past with Crow. I reach out for Crow's wrist. "Tell Raven I'll be there soon." She nods and continues walking. Natsu and Lisanna are next to remove their marks. "So keeping the council happy over keeping the guild in tacked. Good choice." Natsu snarks on his way past. Lisanna looks at me sadly and I smile softly at her. Shadow and Lupin burn their marks off, then walk out silently. The dragons follow the last example followed by Persetha, Osaka and Lacrymacear. Elfman walks over to me and I smile at him. "It's your choice lil bro. Follow you heart." He nods then removes his mark. Kugua, Milliana, Melissa, Alma and Laxas punch master before leaving after removing their marks. I don't see Wendy but I notice Carla standing next to me. "We're all out, just waiting for you to leave." I nod then look at master. "Mavis killed to protect Fairy Tail." I say then walk out of the guild and walk towards the mansion behind Carla and Wendy.

When we arrive the first thing we notice is Lacrymacear casting a spell on the mansion, putting it into a lacryma. All the residents have packs on their backs and are ready to leave. "We're heading to clover and setting up a new guild. Osaka, Persetha, Lucy and Lacrymacear are going by train, scouting an ideal location for our new hall." Raven says from behind me when Cana comes out of the bushes with Levy. "Take us with you." They both say. Raven nods and picks up Lilith, placing her on her shoulders and holding her hand out to me. I take her hand and we start our new journey together.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY**

 **Chapter nine.**

 **With crimson wings we fly.**

 **Raven's POV. Midnight, two days after leaving Fairy Tail.**

We've made good progress on our journey to clover. Only one more day on foot and we'll be in clover. Mira is asleep with her head in my lap with Lilith in her arms. Erza and Crow are holding each other while whispering about stars. Natsu and Lisanna are hugging under a tree with happy in their arms.

"If you keep following us like you have done for the last twelve hours, I'll treat you like a threat to my pack." A council member walked out into our campsite. "My appologises, I didn't know dragon slayer's sences were that powerful." "Accepted, now what do you want?" At this point he notices that all of the group are awake and alert. "We at the council, were wondering what you all planning on doing now your not Fairy Tail mage's anymore?" "None of your business, but we will be forming a guild of our own. Now leave!" I growl startling the poor man so much, he runs back through the tree line.

 **Natsu's POV. Dawn.**

I awaken from my dream of me and Lisanna to screams ringing out in the forest. I look around the camp and notice Crow and Raven missing. I pull free my bladed tonfa and charge into the forest, following the screams. **"ROYAL DRAGONS ROAR!" "ULTIMA DRAGONS ROAR!"** I burst through the tree's as the two roars carve the forest in two. Raven walks towards me and pats my shoulder. "So you were the only one brave enough huh?" "Yep! What's going on?" "Trader caravan got hit by a bandit clan. The bandit clan lost badly." She smirks after saying that. Crow is talking to the trader about traveling to clover together. "How's Lisanna after leaving?" Raven asks quietly. "She good, just,, she gets nervous in new places. Once we settle down again I'm sure that she'll be fine again." I smile at her. "OK, thanks Natsu." "No probs. Let's go check the bandits for loot!" She smiles and nods, leading the way to a group of unconscious bandits.

When we reach the bandit's, the thing we notice first is the fact that several people of the group had salmon coloured hair. "Hmm, weird. Oh well let's get them tied up and we'll question later." I nod and she uses her magic to create an ice chain. "You! stand here now!" She orders one of the burly men. He tries to intimidate her until she draws her katana and holds it to his throat. "Now!" She growls dangerously. He nods rapidly, scared out of his mind. We disarm and chain up the badits, we separate the four pink haired from the main group. "Hey Raven, what did you mean by starting a new guild?" "Yeah, we'll put the HQ near clover when we get there. All we need after that is a name." "How about The Phoenixes Flames?" "Hmm. That's a good one, better then mine." "Why, what was yours?" "Crimson Wings. Doesn't feel quite right." "Yeah, I get what you mean. Or it could be Phoenix Rising." "I like that one better. We'll ask the others what they think when we get back to the camp." "Ask us what?" Mira and Erza pipe up beside us, causing Raven and I to jump. "Shit. Mira stop sneaking up on me." "But your in the camp." Causing us to look around and a few of the group to giggle at us.

Lisanna walks up with two plates of food. "Here you are Raven, Natsu." "Thanks, how are you Lisa?" "I'm good, they kinda look like you." I nod at her statement. "I think I know the two girls, but I don't know the man." "You should talk to them, they seem to know you." She suggests, pointing to the two pinkettes, I nod and walk over to the pair. "Can I talk to you two?" They look at each other before nodding. "Yes but only in our tounge." That's when the other speaks. "Axun, yth geou ergriff renthisj persvek hesi tounge." (Yes, but only in our tounge.) I nod and start speaking draconian. "Wvabol re dout ominaki?" (What are your names?) "Sia ominak ui Natsumi, jacioniv ominak ui Natasha." (My name is Natsumi, her name is Natasha.) Says the older looking girl. "Sia ominak ui Natsu, vur nomenoi xiekivi re sia thurirli vur svihelen." (My name is Natsu, and these people are my friends and family.) I say with a bright smile. "Throdenilti di wer xiekivi tenpiswo re kema ini usv re gewjtok darastrix." (Most of these people here are trained or are actual dragons.) Raven says behind me. "What?! Most are dragon slayer's or actual dragons?!" Says Natsumi shocked! Me and Raven nod in response to her question. "Though it was nice to hear the old tounge again." Raven says with a soft smile on her face. "So, who are you lot's dragons?" Natasha asks. "My dragon is Igneel, Raven and Crow's is Bahamut, Wendy, the blue haired younger girl is Grendeeney, Lupin and Shadow, the two black haired boys with swords on their backs is Tricentina, the slayer power coming from the six year old is ice dragon slayer taught by Raven." "Our dragons name is Atlas Flame. We trained for years with him and a girl named Flare, they were our first friends, but we never got to finish because these guys kidnapped us." Says Natsumi with a saddened face and a tear rolling down her cheek. "I can teach what you haven't learned, if you tell us your last name." "Dragneel." "You two are Dragneels as well?" They nod and look up at me. "We remember you Natsu, you got captured defending us from slavers. We thought we'd never see you again." Natasha answers with tears in her eyes I reach over to my two sisters and pull them into a hug.

 **Raven's POV. Four hours after Natasha and Natsumi arrived.**

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! GET PACKED UP AND READY TO MOVE! WE LEAVE IN THIRTY!" I yell at the group. Lilith and Mira come up to me. "Can I sit on your shoulders please?" Lilith asks me and I smile at her. "Of course you can baby girl." I pick her up and place her on my shoulders then pick up my pack. Mira takes my hand then we scout out the path ahead of us. On our return the groups ready to move while Natsu, Lisanna, Natasha and Natsumi have the prisoners secured and ready to move. "Alright, let's go!" With that we start out for clover.

Two hours later and we're at the forest bordering Clover. Lilith jumps off of my shoulders and walks in between me and Mira. "Stay close Lily, Valcons live here." I say quietly. She nods and holds Mira's hand tightly. The Vulcan's are tailing us, I can hear and smell them creeping through the forest. I slow down and draw level to Natasha. "Take this for me, they're closing in." I say to her, passing her my pack.

I notice Erza, Crow, Natsu, Igneel and Bahamut getting ready to fight. We all nod at each other and separate and form a circle around our group. Mira and Lilith is near the centre of the group with the exceeds, Wendy, Sara and Draken. The prisoners are positioned to act like a sheild if any get past us. The first Valcons crash through the tree line to be met with dragon talons from Crow, Natsu and Crow. Three charge straight at me, I draw my katana and put some of my lightning magic into the blade. When their grouped together, I slash the blade towards them twice. The two blade of lightning speed towards them, they dodge the first but the seconded hit them head on the first hits two behind them. Three more are nearly upon me so I double spin kick the flanking ones, then axe kick the middle one into the floor. Five more charge from the trees, one has a axe. I open palm strike the ground, creating the ground to erupt like a wave towards them. The first two get smashed by the wave while the next three jump over it. I turn my body into fire and charge. Flying side kicking the first then using him to vault higher into the air I spinkick the second into the nearest tree. I slide under the axe head speeding towards me then vault up and dropkick him, instantly knocking him out.

I look around and see no more trying to attack us, so I walk back towards the group. "Are you OK?" Lilith asks me worrying. "I'm OK lil one. What about you?" "I'm ok, I had draken protecting me." "Hey! What about me little dragon?" Mira asks, fake hurt in her voice. "No! I was protecting you!" Lilith shouted excitedly. I put Lilith back on my shoulders and take Mira's hand. "Come on, we're closer then I thought."

Two hours later and we're in the centre of Clover. Osaka runs up to us and hugs us all. "We're all set up. We just need a name." "Phoenix Rising!" Most of the group cheered excitedly, Osaka laughs softly. "Well I guess we should show you all our new home." Said Persetha as she comes from behind the fountain. They lead us to where our guild is sited and we gasp. They've extended it again.

They've added a blacksmith, bakers, a clothes store, extended the library and bedrooms by three times the size and added a general guild area. Mira and my room is like a little house now, having several rooms including a kitchen, two bathrooms, three bedrooms and an armoury. Lilith runs into one of the bedrooms and immediately claims it as hers. Me and Mira smile softly as she starts getting decorating idea's. Mira leads me to the master bedroom and kisses me softly. "We need to test the bed and walls." She says with a sultry smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY.**

 **CHAPTER NINE.**

 **PHOENIX RISES!**

 **Six months later. Phoenix Rising guild hall. Raven's POV.**

For the last six months we've been helping Clover with the wildlife. Mainly forest and snow Valcons, but sometimes the occasional bandit or dark mage request comes in. Just three days ago I handled a bandit clan just five miles outside Clovers southern gate. Today though I'm in the smithy creating my new toy while Mira is out with the younger ones. Their putting on a show with their magic's, making displays of fires and ice magic. Some are using magic to make useful things like chairs and tables others make art.

I am halfway through folding the steel for my blade when I hear a cough behind me. "One second please?" After I finish, I turn and see a young boy with who I think is his mother. "How can I help?" "Hi, my son saw some of the children from this guild in town and was wondering if he can join?" "What's his magic type?" "Go on honey, show the nice young lady your magic." Says the mother softly smiling. **"STEEL MAKE: DAGGERS!"** The boy creates two very basic daggers. "I see, he can join if he would like? We will teach and train him to be better. He could be in next month's craft fair where he'll keep what he makes. But other than basic jobs it'll be a minimum of a year before he's fighting anything." I explain so they both understand. "What do you think honey?" "Yeah, if you don't mind?" "OK then, head for the main doors and enter the guild hall. Tell Osaka "Raven says he can join." Okay, also if you want tell the lady behind the bar that I said you can have a free meal each with drinks." "Really? Thank you!" "Yeah! Thanks nice dragon lady!" The young boy cheered and ran off. The mother bowed and followed her son.

"What ya making youngen?" Bahamut asks from behind me. "All reapers need a scythe. Mines going to be feared by dark mages everywhere." "I see and how will they know your scythe from others?" "You'll see in two days!" I proclaimed engraving tribal markings along the blunt edges of the two blades I've been working on. "So what are the parts you made yesterday?" "To help make the blade collapsible. Making it so I can build a fifty calibre rifle into it." Bahamut looks at me in shock. "Honey,,,,,,,,,,,, don't you think that's a tiny bit overkill?" She says nervously. "Nah, its about time the world met bastard children of weapons. This way I get a lead in the competition." Bahamut still looks nervous but just shakes her head then mutters that shArised a sociopath. I use my telepathy to order a drink and carry on engraving.

Two hours later and the scythe blades are cut into five pieces and the tips in their brackets create the perfect tip. Once all the blades are in their brackets that slide through the last piece from it. When the scythe's head is complete the blade fits together perfectly. 'Now I just need a fifty cal. collapsible rifle' I reach under the work bench and pull out a rectangular thin metal box. 'Heres one I made earlier.' I flick the switch that unfolds it then connect the blade to the mechanisms that locks the blade in place. I feel two slender arms wrap around me. "Hi babe, where's the kids?" "Erza, Natsu, Crow and Lisanna are babysitting. Is it finished?" "Time to find out." I say heading towards the arena.

I pull out my scythe and switch it to full mode. "RELEASE THE VALCONS!" I yell at Mira. The gate opens and the beasts charge. I spin the scythe vertically and cut the first in half, the second flies back into the wall with a fifty .cal in its head. The third looses it head when I spin the scythe above my head then forth looses his arms before its head when I spin around while spinning the scythe vertically then diagonally, I switch to rifle mode and kill fifth, six, seven and eight with shots dead centre in the head. Then switch back to full mode to finish the last by dicing him into little chunks. I finish with a very stylish pose. Suddenly I hear multiple applause and I look up to see the stands full of the guilds member and a few people from town. I feel my face heat up but still bow to my audience. Crow leaps down and runs over. "I want a scythe now!" She yells so I can hear. ""RAVEN! RAVEN! RAVEN!"" The crowd starts chanting. "Looks like your really popular now babe." Mira whispers in my ear. I smile and follow her out of the arena.

"Hey Lilith, wanna go get some ice cream?" She nods and smiles brightly as Mira lifts her onto my shoulders. "Then after can we buy aunty Erza some cake?" She asks cutely. "Of course honey." I say when some people who are wearing the council's colours walk up to us. "Mira, take Lilith. I'll be there soon." I say as Mira walks away carrying Lilith. "What does the council want with an independent guild?" I ask sternly. "We want you registered. Most of this guild are slayer's and we don't feel comfortable with you all running free." "Tough shit, the council is that corrupt and filled with dark mages that I can't stand even listening to anyone who works with them." "We could class you as a dark guild if you refused." "Go ahead. Most of our members are kids, wonder what the public or the other legal guilds will make of you threatening us." "You wouldn't!" "Try me!" Then a new person enters the convocation in the shape of a chairman. "Excuse me, may I have a word?" "Depends on if your going to threaten my guild or not?" "No I won't. I actually have a proposal for you." "I'm listening." "I want to form an elite monster and dark mage hunting squad. And I want you in charge. You and your group get first refusal on hard quests involving monsters and mages while your guild remains independent." "What the catch for us?" "None." When he says that the rune knight looks pissed. "Sir! You can't do that!" "I can and I just did. So how about it Raven, daughter and student of Bahamut the royal dragon?" "Impressive, most humans don't know that much. I'll accept with one condition. We get all dragon hunting quests." "Pleasure doing business with you." He says shaking my hand.

When I finally catch up with Mira, she's looking at a group of the guilds kidsi. Some are crying others look angry, but all telling the same story. Gramps had upset my kids. My power started leaking from my control. I storm out of the guild hall, using my nose to find him. From what I can tell Natsu and Crow have followed me. I reach the hotel where he's staying and flare my power. "MAKAROV! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW YOU LITTLE COWARD!" I yell with my power flaring even higher. "GET OUT HERE OR IM COMING IN!" I scream after half a minute. That's when a wierd man in a tutu leans out the window. "Go away! We're having a meeting!" He yells at me. "Fine!" I growl and walk towards the doors. The temperature around me is that high, the doors turn to Ash when I'm six feet away. Erza and Natsu take out Grey and Wakaba with one good hit. I just keep walking forwards when flames erupt from me. I send a huge fireball at the last set of doors making them explode. I walk through the remains of the doors and see half the guild masters shaking in fear from the power I was putting out. I see makarov and walk over to him. Each step cracking the floor with the sheer pressure I was giving out, I stop right infront of him. "What the fuck did you do to my children makarov?!" I growl, the flames growing hotter than before. "I don't know what you are talking about."


	13. Chapter 13

**THE DRAGON SLAYER AND THE FAIRY.**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN.**

 **THE FIRST BEAST DIES BY THE PHOENIX'S WINGS.**

 **Raven's POV. Midday three weeks after last chapter.**

I'm walking around the forest with Crow, looking for the strange power source's we felt last night. Natsu is in the trees above us, we brought him because he's a fire dragon mage.

Me and Crow stop as we reach a clearing, infront of us is a sight we never thought we'd see. A phoenix and a fire-fox fighting together to beat an ice demon. I turn to Crow and we both smile as I draw my scythe and she draws her broadsword. I run forword until I'm six feet away then jump while firing sending me into spin he blocks my strike but Crow cuts his left arm off. **"ROYAL DRAGONS ROAR!"** I unleash my roar, a huge beam of white energy surrounded by streams of all the primal elements. It connects with the demons chest causing it to stumble back while Crow cuts its right arm off, she then spins around. **"ROYAL DRAGONS WING ATTACK!"** She send two torrents of magic into the demons rightside, sending it flying towards me. **"ROYAL DRAGONS SECRET ART!: FIVE BEAM DESTRUCTION!"** Five magic circles appear infront of me then six feet away another appears while spinning clockwise. Five beams shoot out of the five magic circles, swirling around each other towards the sixth magic circle then a huge beam of power shoots out of it. The beam hits the demon head on, ripping it apart. Crow and I run over to the fire-fox and the phoenix, summoning our healing magic to help the pair.

Erza, Mira, Kugua and Natsu run out of the forest and check the demon's truly dead. Crow and I heal the fire creatures then the whole group gathers while I pick up the phoenix while Crow carries the fire-fox, we turn and head back to the guild hall. Bahamut see's what we're carrying and rushes over with Grendeeney. The two dragons start healing the hurt fire creatures.

I walk over to Lisanna and Natsu who are playing poker with Erza and Crow. "What's the buy in?" "Five hundred jewels. Why want in?" I nod and drop five notes on the table. The cards get delt and I laugh internality. Three aces two kings. Ha. Everyone raises so the pots around fifty thousand jewels and its just me, Natsu and Crow left playing. Crow folds, leaving me and Natsu. "I raise ten thousand." I say while dropping ten larger notes to the pile. Natsu looks nervous but raises again beating my bet. I turn and fake annoyance. "I fold, congrats Dragneel." I say smirking at him. He looks confused but shows the table his two pairs. "Guess I should've played." I say showing him my pair and three. He looks at me and nods his thanks. 'Goddamn it, he knew.'

A hour later and Mira's sitting with Lilith playing with the fire-fox while the phoenix is playing with the children. I walk over to them when draken lands on my shoulder. "Hey big girl where you been hiding?" "I was in the rafters." "What were you doing up there?" "I was spying on the phoenix." I nod in understanding, then walk over to the phoenix. "Hey Mira, hey Lilith. Draken wants to meet the phoenix." "Her name is Sapphire." Mira says standing up and pulling the two year old dragon of my shoulder.

 **The next day. Dawn. Natsu's POV.**

I was looking through the requests when an injured rune knight stumbles through the door. "WENDY!" I yell for my little sister to heal the man. He grabs my shirt and whispers in a panic. "Help my friends, we're under attack from some kind of monster." Raven taps my shoulder and yells for Crow, Shadow, Erza and Osaka to follow us. We run through the forest for an hour when we see the rune knights fighting a group of monsters. Raven pulls her scythe out and leaps fifty feet across the clearing. When she lands she cleaves two in half. Osaka casts her time magic and we all ready our weapons then charge the monsters. I spin, slashing two monsters throats then stab another two after spinning my tonfa so the longer blades were at the front. Looking around I see that Raven's killed the most, she just tore them apart with that scythe of hers. Next is Crow, then me. Erza and Shadow were protecting the injured knights when a massive roar come from the other side of the clearing.

'He he looks like momma's pissed.' I think to myself as the massive beast approaches. "Well shit. Never thought I'd see a scythe wing this far north." Raven mutters. (A scythe wing is like a drake with razor sharp ridges all over its body.) "How do we kill it?" "You can't Erza. You and Osaka stay with the knights. Natsu, Crow and Shadow with me." I order while charge at the beast. "On my mark use your roars! Now go into dragon force."

Flames engulf my body while three elements surround each of the others. "MARK! **TRI DRAGONS ROAR!" "BLAZING STORM DRAGONS ROAR!" "POISONED ICE WATERS DRAGONS ROAR!" "FLAMING SKIES DRAGONS ROAR!"** The four roar attacks each hit a different limb joint. Raven's and Shadow's dislocate the right shoulder and left hip while mine and Crow's hit the opposite joints but they tear apart the mussel. The Scythe wing falls to the floor while struggling to right it's self. **"TRI DRAGONS SECRET ART: ELEMENTAL STREAM STORM!"** Raven thrusts her arms out and a huge torrent of her chosen elements engulf the beast. It's screams echoes across the clearing. **"FIRE DRAGONS SECRET ART: INTERNAL FLAME COMBUSTION!"** I yell charging the beast as Raven's attack dies of. I breath flames down it throat then jump back and clap my hands causing the flames to explode. It's sides explode covering the grass in gore.

We let our dragon force drop and Raven comes over clapping all the way. "Well done Natsu. You just killed your first double S class monster. You'll have Lisa wet for weeks." She says as she captures the monsters soul. Natsu blushes like mad and runs before she can make anymore comments.

 **Raven's POV. Three hours later.**

Back at the guild we see Lisanna dragging Natsu away while Natasha and Natsumi looking confused. Mira comes over and points out the council reps waiting for us. "The council wants to hire you to exterminate a Scythe wing..." "Oh, that one about four miles away we killed this morning?" The council reps are gobsmacked when I say this. "Oh, we will send the reward soon." They say and walk out of the guild.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE DRAGON SLAYER**

 **AND THE FAIRY.**

 **CHAPTER**

 **THE DEATH OF A DRAGON.**

 **Four weeks later, Crow's POV. Fifty miles north of Crocus.**

Me, Raven, Bahamut, Persetha and Osaka are climbing up a mountain looking for a black dragon. We got a request to kill it or gain dominance over it. There are Wyverns and drakes all over this mountain. Raven and Bahamut are leading us while Persetha is going to support us with her elemental magic's.

Raven peeks over the ledge then pulls herself up. **"ROYAL DRAGONS ROAR!"** Two Wyverns fly over the edge followed by the blue beam. By the time I've climbed over the edge, sis has decapitated two more Wyverns and three drakes with Bahamuts help. We take the scales and hide from the monsters then continue on towards the peak. A rock falls from further up the mountain and smashed into Bahamuts arm causing her to scream. "MUM!" Raven yells before throwing several dark orbs. **"CODEX OF SERAPHIM: REVALATIONS MARK TWO!"** The five balls turn into hundreds and fly into the clouds above us. We see flashes of purple light before rocks and stones rain down pelting us, a rock smashes into my arm braking it in thirteen place's. My scream is drown out by Raven's roar.

 **"ULTIMA DRAGON MODE! ULTIMA DRAGONS SECRET ART: ULTAMEACIA'S GAMBIT!"** I look up and see Raven in her ultima form, summon twelve magic circles and twelve beams of magic converge on one point, obliterating the clouds and exposing the dragon covered with rocks. The beams turns all the rocks to dust, and we all look at it in fear. We've found Acnologia, the dragon if the apocalypse. "OH FUCK! RUN!" Raven yells looking back at us.

Acnologia takes the opening and tries to impaled her in its claw. She turns back just in time to watch Bahamut get impaled in the heart.

 **Raven's POV.**

The world suddenly goes silent as I watch Bahamut fall limply from the sky. Her body is falling so slowly as my vision blurrs from my tears. "Mum?" My voice is so quiet that even I only just hear it. I brake my eyes from her falling body to Acnologia just floating in the sky with that sick fucking smile on its face. "RAVEN! RUN! NO ONES EVER EVEN SCRATCHED IT!" Osaka screams hoping I hear her. "You've just killed Bahamut the dragon queen. You've just killed my fucking dragon! NOW I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO LITTLE FUCKING PIECES YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" My power raises as I scream at Acnologia. I link move after move, burning through my power. **"ULTIMA DRAGONS ROAR, WINGS, IRON FIST, TALON, BRILLIANT LIGHT, SWORD HORN, ARMOUR SHATTER!"** The sword horn claims it's right arm while the armour shatters most of its scales on its right ribs. **"ULTIMA DRAGONS SECRET ARTS: ULTAMEACIA'S SACRED LIGHT CHAOS!"** I gather all my remaining power into a ball infront of me and punch it multiple times causing beams of light to fly at Acnologia, each beam causing a massive explosion. My vision turns black before I can finish the attack.

 **Persethas POV.**

We're watching Raven achieving the impossible, she's not only hurting, but she's destroying Acnologia! She's already claimed it's right arm and almost its Tail when her attack fades. We look and her to see her just drop out of the sky. She exit's dragon force and we see what's wrong, she's passed out. Osaka catches her out of the sky and we warp to about halway up the mountain.

Osaka carrying Raven, leads us to a cave, I follow behind her carrying Bahamuts body while Crow is just behind us. I start a fire after sealing the cave with ice. Osaka lays Raven's head in Crow's lap and sits beside Crow healing her arm. I pull out a communication lacryma and call the guild. "Hi Persetha, how can we help?" Igneel says. "Call the council, tell them we failed." "Wait, what?" "We found the dragon, only it was Acnologia. We've suffered one casualty and two injured. Bahamut is dead." With this the guild is silenced instantly. "Crow has a badly broken arm and Raven's comatose. Our three strongest our down." "Shit Lacrymacear get here and..." The cave behind us exploads sending shards of rock everywhere. The shards wound all of us, Osaka gets a huge one through her left leg and right shoulder. Crow losses her eyes. Raven has six in her chest. I have two in my left arm. The explosion sends us flying down the mountain, I smash my head on a rock and my vision goes black.

 **Erza's POV. Twelve hours later, on the trail to the mountain.**

The whole guild is here helping to carry medical supplies, stretchers and body bags. We're running up the trails, each trail has a team of four running, looking for our lost guild mates. I'm with Mira, Natsu and Lisanna, Natsu using his dragon sences. "I smell blood." Natsu says and dashes of the trail, Lisanna sends up the flare while Mira and I charge after Natsu. Natsumi and Natasha crash through the tree's either side of us.

"STOP!" Natsu shouts, we reach a clearing that's filled with loose rocks and stones. "Erza, ten steps then start digging! Mira, five steps to the left then fifteeen forwards!" With that we all start digging.

After five minutes, Natasha shouts first. "I FOUND ONE!" Lisanna, Lucy, Lacrymacear, Elfman and Laki rush over and help her uncover and pull out a very injured Osaka.

Natsu finds his next, he finds Bahamut. He pulls her out and lays her on a stretcher.

I find a hand hand feel for a pulse. *dum dum* "I've found one!" Igneel, Grendeeney, Wendy and Shadow run over and help unburry who I've found. A few minutes go by and we expose the blooded face of Crow. Her eye's are gone, I can't help but cry at this.

Natsumi, Lupin, Kugua and Milliana pull out Persetha with her left arm missing. I look over to Mira and see her digging frantically. I rush over to her and help her dig. After a few minutes we find a really messed up Raven. We uncover her and slowly carry her over, Mira can't stop crying.

Half an hour later and the rest of the guilds shown up. The healers have stabilised Crow, Persetha and Osaka. Their currently working on Raven, she's hurt the worst. Broken ribs, arms, legs, fractured skull, punctured lungs and lost both eyes. I'm currently holding Mira, she's stopped crying. Not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"We've done what we can here. We need to get to a hotel or inn." Grendeeney says, she looks over to the fallen Bahamut and signals to Lacrymacear to put her into a lacryma. The rest help carry out wounded and healers back. Mira's at Raven's side holding her hand.

Crocus's citizens watch in awe and sadness as we carry our wounded through the city. The guards run up to us and ask what's happened. "They fought Acnologia, they lost. We need medical help." Igneel say's very quietly compared to normal. "Come with us." One says and starts leading us to the barracks. "HELP!" The soldier who first see's us yells from his tower. Four mages wearing white crosses rush towards the wounded while more approach asking if anyone else was wounded. They rush Raven, Crow, Persetha and Osaka away while we wait for good news.

Seconds feel like minutes, minutes feels like hours. We wait for our loved ones as time ticks by quietly. Natsu, Lisanna and Lilith are handing out food and drinks, though it remains largely untouched. Mira looks the worst, she's just staring at the doors with her drink in her hands. Natsu goes over and liberates her drink while pulling her into a hug. "Are you OK Erza?" I start, looking up I see Lisanna is the one who asked. "Ye... No, we're not. But they'll want us to be strong." I answer softly as tears forms in my eyes. Lisanna pulls me into a hug just as a doctor comes through the door.

"The one you all called Osaka is stable, we had to amputate the arm from the shoulder up. Sorry I have nothing about the others." "I'll go sit with her, you coming tasha?" Natsumi and Natasha go and sit with Osaka's. The rest of us sit and hope for news. Hours pass and the doors remain close. Mira is staring at the doors so much I'm supprised they haven't ignited yet. Wendy and Grendeeney flutter between us, making sure we're as OK as we can be. The doors finally swing open again and out comes the doctor from before. "Crow and Persetha have been stabilised. They're asleep in separate rooms for those who want to visit them."

 **Lisanna's POV.**

I watch as Erza, Wendy Igneel and Grendeeney go through and see them. I walk over to Natsu and hug him. "She'll pull through Lisa, she's got to pay back Acnologia for Bahamut." "I know, but look at Mira. Her heart is braking for every second that passes." "I know." I brake the hug and signal for Elfman to come over. Go with Levy and find us a hotel or inn that the guild can stay at until we can take them home." Elfman nods and with Levy in tow he goes to find us somewhere to stay. Me and Natsu walk over to Mira and pull her and Lilith into a hug. "I can't loose her, I can't!" She whispers before bursting into tears.

Two hours later and the doors finally open. "Raven has been stabilised, but she's lost her left arm as well as a lot of major scaring and losing her left eye. She will be out of action for months, at least six. Even for a slayer she's extremely lucky to be alive yet alone just suffering mostly from exhaustion, which brings us to the fact she's awake and waiting." The doctor says smiling. Mira's of like a shot, Lilith following like a mini demon. Me and Natsu follow the pair to an open door. Mira and Lilith fling themselves into Raven's side with tears in their eye's. "Come on Natsu we'll go to the hotel." I say, grabbing his hand and leading him away.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE DRAGON SLAYER**

 **AND THE FAIRY.**

 **CHAPTER**

 **The legends rises.**

 **Lisanna's POV. Crocus shopping district. Noon. Four months after Bahamuts death.**

Natsu and I were having a grand time walking around Crocus, looking for a smithy that can work with Acnologia's scales. That way we can have armour for the next round. But then the royal guard surround us. Natsu's ready to fight with his tonfa drawn and ready. "Wait! We're here with orders from the king. He wants to congratulate your members on doing the impossible." "Natsu, wait. Now you, our leader is still recovering and should be able to meet the king in two months. And if that soldier wants to stay alive you'll tell him to back off before my mate rips his head of." I say as the soldier steps forward. Natsu's growl makes him step back. "I apologise for my men's actions and i will inform the king on your leaders condition." "Thank you and in future just make sure that it's you when you have a request." He nods and leads his men away. "Come on Natsu, let's go see the boss lady." Natsu sheaths his tonfa and follows me to the hospital.

"No Mira! I need to do twenty more!" Raven says frustrated. "No you need to rest!" Mira responds equally frustrated. "I have to! I kn... Arrhg!" Natsu and I walk in to the gym just as Raven's legs gives out. Mira catches her and pulls her close. "It's OK to admit weakness, it's the only way to grow stronger." Mira Whisper's into her mates ear. I can tell Raven's crying with her shoulders movements. "Oh, Lisanna, Natsu. What's going on?" Mira pipes up noticing for the first time we're here. "Just to tell you two the king wants to meet the new master of the Phoenix's Flames." Mira grimaces as the words leave my mouth. "It's OK Mira I know about Bahamut. And I'm only accepting if I don't have to sit on my ass like makarov all day." "So long as you fit." Mira answers before anyone can even think of replying. Raven kisses her cheek. "Anyone know how sis is today?" "Yeah, Erza hasn't let her leave her sight in three days." Natsu says with a laugh thinking about the knight leading the blind dragon. "Ha! Bet that's pissing her of no end hahaha!" Raven finishes bursting out laughing. "Help me to my wheels, I need a new outfit to meet the king then after I think I need a new wardrobe."

After informing the hospital that Raven's going to visit the king. Natsu runs of to gather the other injured members to see the king. We buy them all suits and do quick stitch jobs to make where they were missing limbs. After all that we head towards the palace. On the way we walk into the guard from the fiasco earlier. "Oh, hey. Can you take us to the king?" I ask him while Natsu growls at the guards again. "NATSU!" I yell and the guard captain chuckles. "Don't worry yourself, the king informed me how dragon slayer's around their mates. It quite refreshing to see the world hasn't lost its attachments to romance." We all smile at this and make small talk about recent thing while walking to the palace.

 **Raven's POV. Royal palace front gate.**

We walk through the palace and I sence a huge magical power. "Another slayer. Wonder what they are?" I whisper and wheel myself onwards. Mira takes over and pushes me towards the king and the princess. Beside her was a mage with the huge power I felt earlier. "Ahh, my condolences first on the loss of your guild mate and your dragon parent. She will be given full honours. Also I propose you and the remaining squad members be put forwards for our medical program. Finally, I myself will sponsore your guild and reward you and your squad with the Mage's Courage." The king says, shaking all of our hands.

That's when the mysterious slayer steps forward. "My name is Death's Scythe. I'm a dark angel slayer. I would like to join your guild." "Angel slayer? How did you become an angel slayer?" "My mother is arch angel Alisia, she's the Angel of darkness and weilder of all the elemental swords." I look over to Persetha and see her in shock. "Is my sister alive?" She squeaks out and he turns his head towards her. "She is, she misses you alot. She'll be coming to me in a few weeks to give me a few new spells." Persetha raises a hand to cover her mouth and tears fall from her eye. He rushes forwards and holds her close when her knee's buckle. "Just one question. Where do you want your guild mark? Actually two questions, why are you with the king?" I ask and he smiles. "First, right shoulder and black if possible and second. Your getting a phoenix slayer as well. You see I'm the princesses' half sister's bodyguard and mate." That's when a girl with light green hair with yellow and scarlet highlights steps forward and bows. "My name is Glacia and I'm an ice phoenix slayer. I can also use ice, fire and water maker magic." She say's quietly. "OK then, same question to you." "Right shoulder and red outlining black please." She says and stands behind Death. "You got a nickname or something scythe?" "Ghost, everyone calls me that because I can sneak around everywhere." He says smiling. "ha, welcome to phoenix rising, Ghost and Glacia." I say shaking they're hands.

"Well with that sorted out, Glacia? Would you be willing to lead our injured friends to the medical wing to proceed with any and all treatments?" Glacia nods and leads the way through the palace. "I'm sorry about Bahamut, my phoenix used to speak of her with great respect. She will be dearly missed." Glacia says, breaking the silence. "Thank you, Glacia, she will be missed." I whisper with a few tears in my eyes.

 **Mira's POV. Three months later. Phoenix rising guildhall.**

I'm stood behind the bar watching the injured members of our guild adjust to life with their false limbs and eyes. Crow with Erza's help was getting used to the way the world looked with her new eyes. Persetha is adjusting well with the advanced replacement limbs, while Raven was struggling to adjust.

Natsu and Wendy walk up to the doors and open them wide revealing a shadowy figure. "Hello Persetha, how is my little sister doing?" Persetha looks towards the doors and leaps to the figure so fast we couldn't even see her move. We can see the tears in her eyes as the two hug. "Hi Alisia, welcome to my guild."


	16. Chapter 16

**THE DRAGON SLAYER**

 **AND THE FAIRY.**

 **NATSU'S LITTLE PROBLEM**

 **Natsu's POV. Guild hall. Nine thirty in the morning.**

"Gahh! I sooo bored." I mumble out loud, it's been a slow week for the guild. Virtually no jobs have come in. Lis is helping Mira at the bar; Erza and Raven are teaching the smaller kids magic, Ultear, Shadow and Meredy are teaching the rest math. I get up and walk to the guild's library. "Hmm, I wonder if I can learn more magic." I make my way over to the magical section. "Let's see, smoke magic? Nah, Lis doesn't like the smell. Plant magic? Nah, I'll burn everything. "Maker magic? Hmm, for the maybe pile. Huh?!" I reach up and pull a book from the shelf. "Fire Dragon Slayer: Hidden Form: Crimson Lotus Bladed Form and Phoenix Sword Style? Igneel never said anything about these two." I walk over to Levy and show her the book. "Hmm, I don't remember cataloging that one. Where did you find it?" "Over in the magical section, I was bored and decided to learn a new magic." "Ok, well you're the only fire dragon slayer here so why don't you keep that book." "Really?" "Yep, but I get to see the results after Lis." "Alright! I'm all fired up!" I dive out of the library and go sit at the bar, I order a drink (yum, chili coffee.) and start reading.

 **Lisanna's POV. An hour after Natsu starts reading.**

I watch Natsu out of the corner of my eyes as he just sits there reading for the past hour. "Hmm, sure is quiet today with Natsu reading a book." Mira pipes up beside me. "Damn it sis! Don't sneak up on me like that. I wonder what it's about?" "Why don't you go find out, its lunch break anyway." Mira says pushing me towards my mate. I grab him a fresh chili coffee and sit next to him, his smile widening with every step I get closer.

"Hey baby, what you reading?" I ask kissing his cheek as I sit next to him. He lifts the book and shows me the name on the spine. "I found it in the library, two whole sections of my training that Igneel never told me about. I can't wait to start training Lis!" I smile at his energy. "The only problem is I need two swords. A katana and a longer version." "So their swordsman skills?" He nods. "Hmm talk to Erza and Raven. They know all about different swords." "Yeah, you're right. Thanks!" He says excitedly, kissing me before he runs over to Erza.

 **Natsu's POV.**

Running over to Erza I notice Crow walking towards her so I change course and head towards Raven. Gripping my book tightly as slide over one of the tables. "Hey Raven! I need your help!" She looks up at me, her glass eye in her hand. "Hey Natsu! What's up?" She says as she pops it back in. I stop in front of her and show her the book. "I found this book in the library and Levy let me keep it because I'm the only fire dragon slayer in the guild. So after that I go over to the bar and sit reading it until Lisanna came over and asked about the book, when I told her that I need two swords, she recommended Erza or you, but on my way over to her, I noticed Crow walking over to her so I've come to you." I say to Raven and she adopts a look of hurt. "Oh so I'm not even your third choice." "Third?" "haha. Don't matter, what sort of blades do you need?" "One normal katana and one slightly longer one. Both need to be able to have my magic run in and through them, oh and they need to be strong." "I can do that and I have two practice blades you can use until the others are made." "Cool! Thanks Raven, what do I owe you?" "You're going to help me back to my feet." I look at her and smile. "Hehe come on then." She wheels herself behind me as I lead her to the training field. She requips the swords I need. "Natsu, stand in front of me while I sort your blades on you." I stand in front of her as she attaches the katana to my combats. She then puts the brakes on her wheelchair then pulls herself up using the railings to keep herself steady. I hand her the book and go to the middle of the arena.

"Alright Natsu! First and foremost you need to learn your new stances! Right foot twisted to three while you step forward with your left, keeping your legs slightly bent!" We continue with this for two hours till I notice our white haired audience. Mira's close to Raven just in case she collapses while Lisanna is in the stands watching my progress. After perfectly stepping into the stance, Raven smiles and Mira looks on worried. "Alright Natsu! Step in then left hand on the sheath right on the smaller blades handle!" I nod and complete the stance. "Now draw and slash horizontal before a double handed overhead vertical strike! Left hand below right!" I do as she orders, slowly at first then speed up as I get used to the motions.

After an hour of practicing the strike, she orders me to do two diagonal strikes then a forwards thrust. After another hour Raven collapses, Mira catches her and Crow walks over to me and takes over my training. After another four hours training, Lisanna and Erza come for us. "Come on kiddies, time for dinner!" Erza yells, I dash for the guild hall, leaving the girls to catch up. After dinner, a shower and telling Lisanna what happened, we go to bed.

 **NATSU'S DREAM SPACE**.

I walk through a forest, the sound of my footsteps breaking the eerie silence. The tree's thin out and I come to a clearing around a mile in diameter with a creature in the center. The closer I get the more I'm certain it's a dragon. The poor creature is chained to the floor with thousands of chains. "Hello, who are you?" I ask the dragon who's quite clearly a fire dragon. Its red body and white tribal markings all over it. It has four wings that are red along the edge and white membrane with black tribal. "My name is Nova, the star fire dragon. Who are you?" His deep growling voice vibrates my entire body. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. Why are you all chained up?" "At first it was to keep me safe and hidden, but then the only person who knew I was here died and I never got released. I've been chained for four hundred years." "Maybe I can help, maybe break the chains holding you here?" The large dragon looks at me thoughtfully and after a few silent moments he nods. "FIRE DRAGONS PIERCING STRIKE!" I yell out, thrusting my hand forwards and slicing through the thick and heavy chain.

As the chain clatters to the floor the dragon smiles and looks into my eyes. "Well done young slayer, but your mate is waiting for you to awaken." "OK Nova, but I promise I'll free you soon!" I proclaim as the sky darkens. "I know you will Natsu."

 **Nali's bedroom.**

I jolt awake with Lisanna shaking me, looking up at her, I see the worry in her eye's. "Are you OK baby?" She asks quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine my tigress. Why? " She leans down and kisses me softly. "You were thrashing in your sleep and your sweating so much, the beds soaked." She answers showing me the blanket. "Go have a shower and I'll get coffee." She says, kissing my cheek.

After my shower I come out to see Lis making the bed. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck softly. "Ahhh, Natsu." She lifts my head enough to return the kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance, she turns around without breaking the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands move lower, sliding over her perfect ass. Moaning into the kiss, she jumps and wraps her legs around my hips. No chance at warm coffee this morning.

 **PHOENIX'S MAIN GUILD HALL. ONE PM. LISANNA'S POV.**

I and Natsu walk into the main guildhall when sis runs up to me. "Finally! Raven's been waiting for you two, an emergency request has come in. The dragon slayers are to gather in the town square." Mira says before running out the door. I look at Natsu and he nods, running after Mira we reach the town square and see all the non recovering dragon slayer's waiting with Mira, Ultear and Erza. "Alright, listen up people! Recent mining activity opened up a cavern full of drakes. We have been called in to eliminate all off them. We are going in in groups of three slayers' and one normal mage. Natsu, Shadow, Crow and Lisanna, your group A. Igneel, Grendeeney, metalicana, Gajeel, Ultear. Your group B. Wendy, Scyther, Ghost and Mira. Your group C. Reaper, Sting, Rogue, and myself are group D. Groups A and B enter through the west entrance and C and D through the northern entrance. Alright, move out!"

With our orders in our minds we charge towards the mines and towards our hardest mission yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**THE DRAGON SLAYER**

 **AND THE FAIRY.**

 **Natsu's little problem.**

 **Part Two.**

 **Natsu's POV. Thirty minutes after entering the mine.**

'Well fuck, this has gone to hell!' "FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIRST!" I leap over Lisanna and smashed a drake into the mines wall. Two more replace the one I knocked out, claws flashing as they slash at Lisanna. "FUCK! LIS GET DOWN!" "ROYAL DRAGONS ROAR!" The blue and red beam smashes into the two drakes into the wall while a black blur decapitates the three drakes. Raven's on her knee's, breathing and sweating heavily. "Fucking drakes, I might not be able to do a lot, but I'll be damned if I lose to you wanna be dragons!" She growls before looking at us. "Thought you lot was meant to be in groups?" Me and Lis look at each other sheepishly. "There are a lot more down here then they said there was. Twenty dives at mine and Mira's groups and we dived down different tunnels, I can't even smell the others." I answer, frowning at my own failure. "Well, Gajeel and Wendy are down this tunnel, Mira and Erza are further down the tunnel your in." She says walking over to us, Gajeel and Wendy walk around the corner soon after.

"RAVEN! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE!" We hear Mira scream, we look up and see Erza helping Mira walk to us. "It's not just me, Alisia, Persetha, Kaugura, Lucy and Elfman are all down here with Jack, Milliana, Lilith and Crystal trying to coordinate traffic." Raven mumbles quietly. "Crystal, I have Mira, Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel and Wendy. Any updates?" Raven says into a communicator. "All members account for. Grandeen, Crow, Shadow, Lupin and Ghost are injured but able to fight. Everyone else is just scrapes and bruising, though Sting and Rougue are scared too much to fight. Millie is guiding them out with Kaugura guarding them." The emotionless voice comes across the radio. "OK, where are the closest to us?" Mira asks, looking concerned. "If I'm right, the maps are still correct, and your all lucky. The tunnel to Natsu's left, will lead you to Crows group and by time you reach them, the rest will reach them in minutes." We smile at each other, me helping Raven, Wendy healing us as much as she can and Mira scolding Raven, we set off to find the others.

 **Mira's POV. Ten minutes later.**

Ten minutes pass and Raven is about ready to call in, until we hear Crow and Shadow arguing with each other. Looking over to Raven, I see her roll her eyes at me and limps towards her sister. "Oi Crow, stop bitching and help me come up with a new plan for the drakes!" Raven yells and Crow looks at her worriedly. "Should you be here sis?" "I'll be damned if I lose to a load of wanna be dragons. Come on, I say we charge head on." Crow scoffs and shakes her head with a smile. "Alright, lead the charge."

 **Natsu's POV**

 _"Let me lend you some of my power Natsu." 'Huh? What the fuck?' "It's me Nova, now let's kick their asses."_ Power surges through my veins as the dragons magic merges with mine. His memories flood my mind with his spells and sword skills. I grin and slowly walk towards the drakes.

 **Lisanna's POV.**

Natsu's eye's start glowing white before we feel power surge from him. His flames are thousands times hotter than before. "STAR FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" His roar fills the tunnel before we even notice the drakes trying to charge us. "Natsu?" I whisper, scared that my mate is changing. "Yeah Lisa?" He asks before spin kicking a drake through the wall and into the next tunnel. Raven's looking worried but keeps silent for now. Natsu requips two swords before dashing towards a group of drakes. He's moving to fast for me to follow as his swords slice through the necks of all ten drakes. "ROYAL DRAGONS ROAR!" Raven sends a roar into five drakes, launching them into the walls. "PLASMA DRAGONS ROAR!" Crow sends a similar roar to Natsu's into a group of twenty, turning them all to ash. The three of them continue to slaughter the drakes like this until they're all dead. Raven and Crow turn to Natsu, getting ready too fight when the glow leaves his eyes and he drops to his knee's.

An hour later and we're all back at the guild, I'm standing next to Levy, pretending to be alright when in truth I'm scared shitless of my mate and his new power. I look over at him and see him looking worriedly at me. I turn away and walk over to Mira, she looks at me then at Natsu. "Lisanna? What's wrong?" I shake my head and walk away, heading to my flat. I collapse onto my favorite chair and let the tears flow freely. I hate that I'm scared of Natsu, of his power. But there was just so much, and the heat was unbelievable. It was hotter than the sisters plasma. "Lis, can I come in?" Natsu asks through the door. 'Great, now I've made him feel unwelcome in our home.' In anger I lash out at my chair, forgetting to answer him. "OK, I'll stay with Wendy tonight. I'm sorry for whatever I did." When I hear this I dash for the door hoping that he's still near. Flinging open the door, I look for him but he's already gone. Sliding down the doorframe I just burst into fresh tears.

 **Mira's POV.**

I walk up the stairs to Natsu's and Lisanna's flat when I hear someone crying. I run up to their flat, to see Lisanna leaning on the doorframe balling her eyes out. "Lisanna! What's wrong?!" I ask, pulling her into a hug. "I fucked everything up sis! I've hurt Natsu, I'm afraid of him. I couldn't even talk to him." I'm shocked to here Lisanna say she's scared of Natsu. The same boy that saved her from the beast. "Lisanna, Natsu will never hurt you. I mean yeah it took him almost losing you to confess, he can sometimes be denser than rock. But he truly loves you. He always has." I say softly to her, rubbing her back, trying to calm her like when she was young. "Aye sir!" We both jump at the sound of Happy's voice. "Happy, why are you here? Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asks, holding out her arms. The cat flies to her, hugging her. "Dad sent me to stay with you. He's asleep on Wendy's couch."

"Come on sis, let's go inside and try and sort this mess out." I help her up and hug her close. She goes over to her couch while I head to the small kitchen and make her some cocoa. 'Raven, you there?' _'Yeah what's up love?'_ 'I need some chocolate and ice-cream at NaLi's flat.' _'Alright, be there soon.'_ 'Thanks babe.' Bringing the cocoa to the living room I hand Lisanna a cup and she sips away at it. "I'm sorry Mira, I know you had plans." "My little sister needs me, besides she's bringing ice-cream over." I smile at her. "WHO ORDERED Ice-cream?!" We hear Raven shout. "It's open babe!" We hear the door open and two sets of footsteps. "Yo Lis, Mira." Raven says, carrying a big bag and something under her arm. "Hi peoples!" Crow says happily, carrying several creates of wine. "Heya you two, what ya brought us?" The sisters look at each other and smirk. "ice-cream. Cookie dough, neo, choc and erm that weird one you like. Three crates of wine that need to vanish, mainly because Osaka and Persetha miss placed them and we ordered more complaining that they hadn't arrived. And finally some films for you two." Raven lists of the items while pointing at each of them. "ICE-MAKE WINE GLASSES." Crow produces two glasses and places them on the table. "Have fun." The sister say turning to the door. "Thanks you two." Lisanna says and locks the door behind them. "If we got to drink all this wine, they're not waking up tomorrow are they?" "No, they probably claimed the vodka and whiskey." I say smiling, pouring the wine. Lis searches the bag, pulling out all the tubs. "Big spoon sis?" "Big spoons." and we both laugh.

Three hours later and Lisanna's sitting in my lap, the wines half gone and we've demolished the ice-cream. "Oh, we forgot the movies!" Lisanna exclaims and dashes over and starts them up. The first video is of when we still had our original family. I gasp and cover my mouth, I thought we lost these when the creepy old guy broke into fairy hills. It's the Christmas before our parents deaths. Lis and Elf are unwrapping their gifts while mum and dad are smiling away, happy that their kids are so excited. Lis has tears in her eyes as she looks over to me. I shrug and shake my head as we continue to watch the vids. When we reach the end of the original collection Raven's and Natsu's faces appear. "Bet ya wondering how they survived ain't ya. Well when you have a friend who can make lacrima and two dragon slayers willing to do anything for their loves, anythings possible." Raven says, smiling. Me and Lisanna's smiling like idiots with tears escaping our eyes. "Heya Lisa and Mira. Hope you don't mind but we added a few more to it." After Natsu's bit, the vids continue with the moment RaMi was created. I feel my cheeks warm and Lisanna's smiling. "Big brave Raven's a bit shy ther... Oh my god, that's the day when she wasn't herself." Smiling I nod my head. The night goes on and the vids alternates between NaLi and RaMi. Around three Lis falls asleep after a very cute NaLi scene of the two sharing an Eskimo kiss. I finish the


	18. Chapter 18

**The Dragon Slayer**

 **And The Fairy.**

 **Natsu's little problem, part 3.**

 **Natsu's POV. Ten minutes after Lisanna doesn't answer.**

Sitting at the bar I've drank ten maybe twelve liters of whisky and I don't plan on stopping, I don't want to remember today. The fear in my mates voice and eyes shatters my heart everything I remember. _'I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd react like that.'_ 'It's not your fault Nova, it's no one's fault. I just don't want to remember.' _'I understand, I'll leave you to your quest.'_ 'Thanks.' "Another bottle Osaka." "Are you sure Natsu?" "Yeah, I don't want to remember today." After that was said, she looks worriedly at me but still hands the bottle over. I ignore my glass and start drinking straight from the bottle. This continues for a couple of hours until Wendy with Glacia and Alisia's help, drag me to her flat. "Thank you for helping me with Natsu. I'll buy your dinners tomorrow." "No problems Wendy, want us to send Natasha up?" Wendy nods as they throw me on Wendy's couch. When they've gone I look up at Wendy. "I'm sorry Wendy. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." "It's OK Natsu, do you want to talk about this?" I sigh and start explaining about Nova and in the tunnel when he helped us, then when we got back how Lisanna was afraid of me and wouldn't open the door. Wendy listens to every word I say, thinking of possible ways to explain what's happening and how to fix me and Lisa. *BANG BANG BANG* "Wendy, it's me!" "Charla can you let Natasha in please?" The white exceed nods and flies to the door. Natasha walks over and lays my head in her lap while running her fingers through my hair, soon sleep claims me.

Opening my eyes, bright light renders me blind. My head feels like it's going to explode. "First hangover kid?" Raven pipes up from behind. Nodding slowly I roll onto my side and try opening my eyes. The world is blurry and far too noisy but I make out Crow and Raven. Crow in the kitchen, Raven now in front of me with a red drink. "Drink this then go in the shower for ten minutes. The hangover will be gone." Shakely, I take the drink and go in the shower. 'Oh my god, it worked.' After cleaning myself up and mentally preparing for the quizzes, I walk into Wendy's living room. "Don't worry, I'm not going to lecture you. But you need to talk to Lisa. Get going or your going to get your ass kicked." I run out of the flat and head towards the bar.

I see Mira at the bar so I walk over. "Hey Mira, Where's Lisanna?" I ask, afraid she's gonna beat the shit out of me. She leaps over the bar and I brace for the beating. "Come here Natsu." My eyes snap open as she brings me into a warm embrace. "She's in the apartment." Mira says, dangling the keys in front of me. I nod my thanks and run up the stairs to our apartment. I quietly open the door and walk into the living room to find Lisanna asleep in her chair. Kneeling in front of her I gently shake her while calling her name.

 **Lisanna's POV.**

Groggily I open my eyes and see Natsu's soft onyx ones. "Natsu?" "Hey Lis, how are you?" "Yeah, I'm okay. Where did you stay last night?" "Wendy's. Would you like some coffee?" "Ain't I meant to ask you that?" We both laugh a little as I make our drinks. When I get back to the living room, Lisanna has moved one of the tables next to her chair. She's standing next to it and points to it. "Sit!" I sit in her chair and she sits in my lap and cuddles up to me. "I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispers. "No it's my fault Lisanna. You thought I was changing, I made you think you were loosing me. The power didn't help." "We need to sort this out, I don't want to fear you." She says softly looking into my eyes with hope and love. "I hate the look of fear in your eyes, I doesn't work well for you." I cup his face with my hands and pull him in to a kiss.

 **Mira's POV, morning of the day after.**

*BOOOOOOM* "What the hell was that?!" Raven Yells as an explosion rocks the guildhall. "Don't know! Came from the apartments!" Igneel Yells. *BOOOM* Raven, Natsumi, Natasha and I head for the apartments while the other's protect the children. "ROYAL DRAGONS ROAR!" "HELL FIRE DRAGONS TALONS!" "CHAOS FLAME DRAGONS DANCE!" "SATAN SOUL: SITRI!" The apartments are swarming with dark mages, Raven unleashes her roar down the main hallway while Natsumi kicks three through a random apartment and Natasha's body turns to black flames and dashes three nearby enemies. I charge and double spin kick two then axe kick a third. "SOUL EXTINCTION!" "STAR FIRE DRAGON MODE! STAR FIRE DRAGONS CROSSFIRE!" "ROYAL DRAGONS SECOND FORM! ROYAL DRAGONS DEATHLY BLADE DANCE!" Natsu bursts through a wall in front of us changing into his new form while throwing magic circles all over the hallway, star fire bursts from all the magic circles at once frying anyone in it's path. Raven let's her magic surround her and pulls two swords then starts spinning at high speeds, sending thousands of blue and white blade beams down the hall. "They've got Lisanna!" Natsu yells before giving chase. We follow and others join firing random spells at the dark mages.

"ANGEL SLAYERS SECRET ART: SACRED ROSE SHADOW LYNCHES!" Green beams of light smash into the side flanks of enemy mages, slicing through their ranks and bodies like butter.

"Some people need to learn that not all slayers are still training." Says a white haired women, she takes a straight edged katana and holds it in front of her between both palms, then throws her arms out to the side. The sword becomes sixteen then hovers behind her eight either side like an angels wings. "ANGEL SLAYERS SECRET ART: SACRED ROSE CLENSING SWEEP!" The sixteen swords form a circle then start spinning at extreme speeds. The circle then shoots forwards carving through the enemy mages. "You lot go rescue your member, I can handle these muppets." She says calmly walking towards the approaching army. I look at Natsu, Erza and Raven, who looks at me gob smacked. We shake of the shock then follow the Dragon Slayers towards Lisanna. 'Hold on Lisanna, we're coming. And there's going to be hell to pay for stealing my little sister and a member of Phoenix rising."


End file.
